To Make You Remember Me
by hiragizawa
Summary: "Yeah. She's my fiance." Portgas D Ace noncholantly declared in front of his brother and his crew. Though Sei admitted that she doesn't remember meeting Ace, the man said another thing. "I'll just have to ask you to marry me again. But this time, you'll never be able to deny that you don't remember me."
1. I Don't Remember My Future Husband

**Yep.. my first time writing a fic under this anime… For two weeks my pc had decided to take a break from my constant use. An di think me, buying DVDs is a blessing in disguise. I had been going on with my One Piece marathon… I'm almost at the recent ep.. **

**Yayayayay!**

**Ace became my fave chara ever since he was introduced in Alabasta. And it really breaks my heart that he had to die. **

**I really had a hard time of convincing myself to watch the Marineford arc because I can't bear to see my dear Ace dying.. TT^TT**

**When I watched it… I was crying the whole time I see Ace getting hurt and even with the flashback of their 10 years past… I really cried for him.. Really love the guy~**

**I think his death caused me a trauma.. **

**This fic is for him. A sign that he is always alive for me…**

**TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.. Ace won't die if I did and it will be full of my fave pairings.. *evil grin***

**(~pagebreak~)**

"Sei, do you know how to use this thing?" Usopp handed out a small kunai from his bag.

"Oh, a kunai! How cool!" The girl's eyes sparkled with delight seeing the small weapon. "Ninjas use this you know. Along with shurikens. These are their basic weapons!" The girl spoke in excitement as she twirled the kunai in her index finger.

"NINJA?!" automatically Luffy, Usopp and Chopper are in front of her with their eyes sparkling with delight. "COOL!"

"Show it, show it!" Luffy asked with his eyes sparkling with pure excitement. The captain is practically drooling as he waited Sei to throw the kunai.

An idea formed inside the girl's head. "Hey Usopp-san, do you have more of these?"

"Here." After getting more kunais form Usopp Sei ran towards the second floor of the deck and stood on the railing grinning widely. She held the kunai expertly in between her fingers and started her monologue. "Witness the awesomeness that is purely me!"

Then she threw the kunai towards Usopp who managed to run. Knowing the direction which the sniper would escape, Sei began to throw kunais in front of Usopp's every route just missing his nose by a few good millimeters.

"SEI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"I was testing the kunai."

"WHY NOT TEST IT ON OTHERS!"

"Because the kunais are yours?" Sei scratched her head and smiled at Usopp who is still glaring at her. "Tehee~"

"Don't 'Tehee' me!"

Paying no attention on Usopp's rants the other expectators clapped at the dexterity displayed by the lavender haired girl. Well it's not every day that you witness an expertise of someone able to use different types of weapons. It had been more than 2 months since the lavender-haired girl joined the Straw Hat crews and they are still amazed by how she expertly uses every weapon handed out to her.

Sei, a girl who is aiming to be a weapon's master came from a clan of weapons blacksmiths and accidentally met Luffy inside the woods (apparently they both got lost.). It had been a hell of persuasion and game of tag before they managed to convince the girl on their side. And right now they have an additional member on their crew who happened to be the youngest of the crew.

"Get back here SEI!" Usopp started chasing the lavender haired girl around the deck of Sunny Go trying to get even but pathetically failing. Sei, knowing that Usopp will be chasing her already started running away creating a huge distance between them.

"Lively as ever aren't you?" A voice familiar to most of them rang on the deck getting the attention of all the crew members. All eyes trailed at the sudden appearance of the shadow on the side railing of the ship. Recognizing the shadow, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp beamed.

"ACE!" Luffy's eyes sparkled with delight upon seeing his brother again. It had been months since The War of The Best at Marineford and this is the first time they have seen each other since they parted ways back then. Call it anything you want but it seemed like both of them had been more concerned with the other's activities after the war. On Ace's part, he thought that if Luffy managed to give him a heart attack when he slipped to Impel down and arrived at Marineford from the sky, he should really visit his brother from time to time trying to make sure that he won't do any equally stupid if not more stupid act. In Luffy's case, he still had some worry over Ace when he heard that his brother had continued his revenge on Teach, so once in a while he reminds himself to check the Vivre card that is hidden on the ribbon of his straw hat.

"Yo, Luffy! I see you've gotten new members" The fire fist noted the faces that he wasn't able to recognize. Ace almost wanted to raise an eyebrow for his brother's strange choice.

Luffy grinned widely. "Let me introduce to my new comrades!"

"This is Robin, our archeologist!" Ace was quite surprised to see someone wanted by the World Government in Luffy's crew, though he politely bowed at her which the woman returned back.

"This is Franky, our shipwright! He's a cyborg! Isn't it cool?!"

"Yo, nii-chan!" Franky greeted raising his glasses and Ace raised his hand in return chuckling a bit at his brother's description. Not that he doubts it, but the guy is really something you'd never recognize as a shipwright at first glance. But as always Luffy's choices are… amusing.

"This is Brook! Our musician! He's a funny skeleton!" Luffy laughed.

"Yohohoho! It is nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too." The fire fist started to get weirded out. It seems like Luffy's choice of comrades are getting out of scale by each second starting the introduction with a normal human, then a half-human and half metal, and now… a human skeleton…

Or just a talking skeleton.

_I won't be surprised if Luffy would introduce me to an alien next… or a zombie… or a sea monster…_

"And that is our newest comrade!" Luffy pointed out a girl sitting above the mast.

_Hmmm? _Even with such distance, Ace was able to see that the girl's appearance. A sleeveless coat that ends up just above her knees. The lower part of the coat was left open revealing the shorts that shears underneath them. Her legs were covered by pair of dark gray boots that reaches and inch below her knee. Though somewhat blurry

"That's Sei! Our weapon's master! Well, she said that she can create weapons too. Maybe a blacksmith too! What do you say Ace? Aren't my comrades cool?" Luffy grinned widely at his brother who seemed to be still staring at his comrade that is sitting on the mast.

"Sei, come meet my nii-chan!" Luffy happily shouted at the girl who started to move, probably going down from the mast.

"My apologies for the rudeness, but I… think I'll just have to get down." Just as the girl began climbing down by the makeshift stairs at the pole, Luffy got bored and decided to just get the girl himself. Luffy's stretched arms wound up the girl's waist and pulled her but the weapon's master still kept her hold on the stairs. "Luffy-san I can get down on my own!"

"But it'll take forever!"

"I can still get down on my own!" Sei screamed not releasing her hold. I'll get Luffy-san for this!

"But it will still take forever." Luffy mumbled but this time broke his hold.

With the sudden change in the weight of her body, Sei lost her balance and lost her hold on the ladder. The crews' eyes widened at the possibility that the girl would die if she just fell that way and was about to act out when they saw small flames danced in the air. Ace used his flames to accelerate himself and caught the girl on his waist and landed on the ground safely. The fire user took note of the unusual color of her hair which is lavender.

The girl almost jumped in joy upon seeing the solid ground not decorated by her own blood if not her body parts. "Solid ground!"

Ace sheepishly grinned at the girl. "Sorry about my brother he's really a handful sometimes."

This time, Sei faced the man and smiled at him, thankful for the rescue. "Well, he really is… But he's not Luffy-san is he isn't like that." She laughed.

"True enough."

Sei bowed in front of the man, only to be grabbed on both her shoulders. Almost all were surprised at the action, though Luffy was only curious. Ace's face move closer to the girl until they are only an inch away from each other.

Sanji and Zoro automatically pulled the girl away from Ace's grasp. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't copy me!" the both glared at each other.

Ace's eyes widened in recognition. "Sei!"

"Yeah that's my name. And Luffy-san said it earlier."

Ace's jumped happily in front of the girl making everybody somewhat give him a weird look.

"You know her Ace?"

Before answering, the fire fist wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulder who is currently as surprised as her fellow crew member. "Yeah. She's my fiancée." Ace grinned widely.

"…"

Robin dropped her book.

"…"

Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth.

"…"

Zoro staggered backwards.

"…"

Nami fell on her recliner.

"…"

Usopp dropped his slingshot.

"…"

Franky, Chopper and Brook's eyes widened.

Luffy just smiled. "Really?"

"…"

"YOUR WHAT?!" All exclaimed.

"Fiancée." Ace repeated with a huge smile plastered on his face. The way he revealed the news didn't really help either. He was using a tone that was similar to the ones he used when people are talking about the weather.

"Oh. I didn't know Sei has met you before!" Instead of being shocked, Luffy only grinned and patted Sei on the shoulders as if accepting her in their family easily.

"Sei, you didn't tell us you have a fiancé!" Nami exclaimed. Yep, the navigator still had a hard time grasping the situation. Or rather believing that everything that Ace told them is actually true. It was so sudden that it is hard to accept.

"I didn't know either!" The girl finally managed to escape from Ace's grasp and held the kunais she got from Usopp tightly. "Who are you?"

The girl's violet eyes began to transform into slits, mirroring her confusion. She won't let a man just prance in her way and tell her that she is his fiancée just like that. It is the most impossible thing in her world. Of all the things… to say that there is someone that knows her. She shook her head to erase the thoughts that are starting to fog her mind. _No! I don't know this man!_

Ace raised his hands trying to show that he meant no harm. But seriously who would've thought that he would meet her again. But it had been almost 10 years. It wasn't really that he remembered the promise, but everything just came back to him upon seeing that unusual color of her hair. "I guess it would be impossible for you to remember me. You were just as the same age as Luffy when I met him back then."

The girl seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still had her guard up. "Back then? I'm sorry, but I don't remember meeting you."

"Hmm… maybe 10 years ago? Inside the forest?"

"…"

"Sei-chan, isn't that—" Brook glanced at the girl who seemed to have confusion in her eyes.

Ace noticed the confusion and asked. "What is it?"

"Some of my memories are missing. I can't remember anything back when I was a kid."

Usopp mumbled. "You are still a kid."

This earned him a flying kunai at his direction just missing his nose by a few good millimeters. "And I still heard that."

"Sorry for not remembering you Ace-san but you can forget that promise already. After all it was only a coincidence that I happened to be one of Luffy-san's crew." She finally let go of all the tension on her body and smiled at Ace. The others sweat dropped at the pace which her mood changed, but the D brothers weren't impressed at all.

"Just like that? That's marriage Sei! MARRIAGE?!" Nami grabbed the collar of the girl's clothes and shook her widely.

"Well I can't remember him. And that thing is a child's promise. I guess it doesn't count." She shrugged as she tried focused her vision though finding it hard because Nami is making bubbles on her blood.

When everyone thought that everything is settled, Luffy spoke up. His head bowed down as his arms were folded across his chest. "That's no good, Sei. A promise is a promise!"

"Yohohoho. A man's proposal is not something to be forgotten easily." Brook stared at the now silent Ace. "What do you say Ace-san?"

"I'm sorry but I still can't remember. The only things that I can recall from my childhood is the fact that My brother gave me the swords to protect myself and told me to live free. It was the marines and the world government that told me that they hunted my clan ever since." Sei apologetically smiled at Ace who still remained quiet.

"I guess it is fine." Finally raising his head, Ace smiled back. Then grinned widely as he gave his real answer to the situation. "Let's just start from the start!"

Luffy nodded to himself, probably knowing what his brother was thinking the whole time. In fact, the captain seemed so approved of it and currently grinning madly. Adding to it, Zoro, Sanji, Brook and Franky stared at Ace then also smiled afterwards. It was like they all got common understanding with the situation.

It was the reverse with Sei though. The girl "WHAT?"

Ace just grinned like it was nothing.

"I'll just have to ask you to marry me again. But this time, you'll never be able to deny that you don't remember me." The man's eyes were full of conviction and determination that even she was surprised at the intensity of the emotions reflected on those dark orbs. Something was telling the weapons master that Ace isn't kidding at all.

"And that isn't funny Ace-san." Sei frowned.

"Good. I wasn't kidding either."

The lavender haired girl looked at his fellow crewmates only to find them grinning if not smiling at her. Some even had the courage to make a thumbs up on Ace's direction. What is this? Some kind of prank for her? Oh heck, how badly he wanted to bang his head on the hardest part of the ship she finds.

**(~page break~)**

With the events that had unfolded Luffy couldn't be happier. After Ace's declaration of war in front of them, Luffy deemed the situation to be celebrated about. Sanji, knowing that no one can stop the captain from throwing parties headed for the kitchen and started preparing food. Adding another D o his list means that he should prepare as many food as possible.

"So Ace, are you going to join my crew now?" Luffy grinned brightly to his brother.

"Like I would. I'm still part of the Whitebeard Pirates."

Nami got curious. "Then you are on your mission right now? Luffy said you are still going after that new Shichibukai—Marshall D Teach."

"Oyaji forced me to take a break. I guess it's a blessing in disguise." Ace glanced at Sei who completely blocked the world around her since Ace said that he's going to ask her to marry him.

"You will need a suuuper long break with 'that' man." Franky nudged Ace, pointing at Sei.

"FOR ACE'S VACATION! KAMPAII!"

Everybody raised their mugs and shouted. "KAMPAII!"

"But still it is surprises me that Luffy has a suuuper brother. And he is Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates on top of that." Franky exclaimed. Though the information about Luffy and Ace had been known throughout the sea ever since the war at Marineford, most of the crew considered it as some prank. Things like that is something that you won't believe until you see for yourself. Especially if you are part of the Straw Hat Pirates and knows Luffy personally.

"Don't you think so too? Ace-san is really responsible and polite. I can't see how these two can be brothers." Nami agreed. They almost had the same reaction when they met Ace in Alabasta. All of them doubted their eyes when Ace showed and greeted them as a gentleman, being thankful for looking after his handful brother. It was like they were seeing a miracle unfold.

"Brotherhood is really a great thing. It's really miraculous." Chopper stated while crying.

Instead of getting insulted, Luffy laughed at this. "How's that Ace? Aren't my comrades interesting?"

"I bet you are the one interesting to them." Ace almost swallowed half of the meat he was holding.

"Oh, by the way Ace, tell us how you met Sei!" All of the crew including the girl looked up to Ace with interest shining in their eyes.

"huh?"

"Sei doesn't remember anything about her childhood. Tell us! You didn't even introduce me to her back then!"

Ace glanced the girl across him, his eyes asking for permission to tell their story. "I don't mind. I can't remember anything after all."

**(~flashback~)**

'_That Luffy ate too much sugar again.'_ _Ace started to walk around to escape too-clingy attitude whenever his brother is on sugar-high. He needs to get to a place where his brother won't be able to bug him and let his brother's adrenaline rush pass for a while. Because Ace knew that Luffy knows the forest very well, he should find a place where he would be able to hide. _

_Remembering that there is a nearby island close to theirs, Ace began crossing the other side of the mountains. It wasn't that hard to reach the other island. The forest which he crossed is way easier than the forest they use to hunt. It's almost like a walk at the park. _

_After checking that Luffy wasn't able to follow him, he decided to explore the place but one of his narcoleptic fits started again. _

_It wasn't long enough when he felt that someone had tripped on his foot that was laid down the grass. He yawned and rubbed his eyes off sleep. _

"_Did I fell asleep again? Luffy must be looking for me by now." Noticing that he wasn't alone, Ace turned to his side only to see a girl holding her hoodie looking frightened at him. Not liking those kind of eyes he glared at her. "What the hell are you looking at?"._

"_Whatever. I gotta go back now." Before Ace could take a step away a hand grabbed his shirt. _

"_What?" He glared again at her only to find the girl on the verge of crying. Well, he may be a jerk at times but he can't stand a girl cry especially now that he has a little brother. He needed to set up as an example. Well, looking at the girl he couldn't help but stop and sigh. "Alright, alright I'll listen to you. Just don't cry…please?" _

_Being polite is harder than he thought. But heck, he should be a good big brother for his sibling. Now is a good chance to start things. With this girl. _

"_I..I…I was looking for my brother… I d-don't know which is the way out." Trying to stifle herself, she managed to mumble words coherent enough for Ace to understand. _

"_How idiotic can you be to get lost inside these woods?"_

"_I'm not an idiot! I wasn't just able to memorize the path!" The girl automatically snapped at him obviously not liking that she was just called an idiot by a boy she doesn't even know. Her violet eyes getting fierce. After a while of staring contest, the girl automatically held her hoodie tight as if she wanted to hide. Ace notice the fear etched on the girl's face and the trembling hand clutching her hoodie. "Oi. What are you doing?"_

"_L-Luke-niisan said that I can't get seen by people. They will do something bad. I won't be able to live with nii-san and oka-sama." Even the girl's voice were etched with fear._

_Ace stopped upon hearing the girl's words. Somehow he felt that they are somewhat similar. Though he never lived in fear. But this girl who is about the age of his brother already had a hard life. And by the looks of it, she had been living with her family and no other people. He crouched in front of her and peeked on her face that she was trying to hide. "Hey you, what's your name?"_

"_Okasama said not to talk to strangers." _

"_You already talked to me. What's the point of insisting that rule?"_

_The girls seemed to hesitate for a moment, her violet eyes saying that she is trying to weigh the situation. _

"_S-Sei." She almost whispered._

"_Sei? Then I'm Ace. Where do you live?"_

"_I-In front of the woods." _

_Ace got curious at the faltering voice of the girl in front of him. "Why are you scared, tell me." _

"_O-Okasama said that I shouldn't meet people or I'll be taken away from here. Then Luke-niisan said that I won't be able to marry anymore." She remembered the dreadful face his brother had when he told her that._

"_I'll marry you then." Ace automatically answered which made the girl turn to his direction dumbfounded._

"_You'll do it?" _

"_Yeah. But you need to get home. Your brother is worries for you right?" _

_With hope in her eyes, Sei stared at him. "Do you know the way out?" _

"_We'll find it somehow." After all he had been raised in the lair of mountain bandits. There is nothing that the forest can dish out that he won't be able to handle. He glanced at the girl in front of him who is still clinging on her hoodie like it was her life line. It just made him more and more curious of what the girl is hiding. "Why are you covering your head like that? It's hot you know?" _

_The girl only tightened the grip on her hoodie more than ever. _

_Hesitantly and fearfully the girl spoke. "I-I.. I can't be seen."_

"_I told you I'll marry you didn't I?" He made a move to remove to remove the hoodie. At first the girl was hesitant but a few seconds of tug of war, he won. The hoodie fell over the girl's shoulders revealing her lavender colored hair kept in small pigtails by two 'X' shaped red clips. _

"_Y-Your hair…"_

_The girl crouched on the ground fearing that the he will do something bad to her. Yeah, it was a bit surprising to see such hair color. Definitely unusual, though he doesn't see the reason why the girl had to hide this. For what he can see, her hair is beautiful even with such strange color._

"_Unusual color huh. Well you don't have to be problematic about that."_

"_Eh?"_

_Ace glanced above them looking at the color of the sky, probably figuring the time. "Oh s—. Luffy is waiting for me!" As much as he could he tried to stop himself from cursing. He has a brother to look out for now. He is going to be a good example. _

"_Luffy?" _

"_Yeah. My little brother. We live at the next island. Now let's get out of here." Before Sei could speak, Ace already grabbed her hand and started leading the way. _

**(~flash back end~)**

Yay! This fic is for Ace.. XDD

Ciao~

I'll be continuing this one… Then get back at my Kuroko no Basuke fic.. :D


	2. A Not So Silent Night

**Yo people!**

**Thanks for those who supported this fic. :D **

**Now, now this is the second chapter.**

**I'll clear some things out: This happens after the Marineford war. Of course they managed to save Ace and Whitebeard is still alive. (gotta love that old man.)**

**-After a few months Sei joins the crew. **

**-Kuma didn't manage to separate them all yet.. I've got a plan for that one though.., *grins widely***

**-There you have it folks.. any other questions?**

_**Zoro:**_** This brat here doesn't own One Piece. *walks away* tch. You are disturbing my practice.**

_**Hira:**_** Oh Zoro~ you are going the wrong way! Hopeless!**

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

"So she really didn't change at all, huh." Zoro glanced at Sei who glared at the swordsman with such intensity that you could hear thunder at the background.

"Not at all." Nami seconded which only made the lavender-haired girl snort.

Luffy glanced at his brother who is giving him questioning looks. "I met Sei inside the forest too. She was also lost back then." He laughed.

"There are really things that never change." Ace grinned when he remembered his brother and Sei. The similarities are astounding that he couldn't help but also laugh. "Now that you mentioned it. Why not tell me how you met Sei."

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

"_Where in the world am I? One minute I was on the beach and then I'm now inside this forest!" Sei groaned at her poor direction skills that obviously making her ended up getting lost… Like the usual. Though she managed to steal a raft from the pirate ship she met, she still needed to get away before they realize that she is not aboard their ship._

_After Sei landed on the beach, she asked some local fishermen about the town in the island and pointed her towards a certain direction. Obviously she didn't manage to follow the direction very well and is now in God-knows-where. _

"_If I walk in a straight path, I'll be able to find the exit soon!" She enthusiastically cheered herself trying very hard not to think that she could also be inside this forest forever. _

_After a few hours the 'straight path plan' of hers didn't work as she really expected. She had been tumbling on several roots, encountering different wild animals, almost falling on swamps, quick sand and meeting insects that she hadn't even seen in her life. _

"_WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FOREST?!" _

_*Rustle*_

_*Rustle*_

_*Rustle*_

_Upon hearing the unusual noise, Sei held her short swords tightly moving on a stance that made her prepared for any enemy. 'Did they manage to follow me?'_

_*Rustle*_

_Instead of finding one of those pirates that had been chasing her, she saw a man in red button up sleeveless shirt and denim short pants. The man looked like he was chasing something looking around the bushes. _

"_Who are you?!" She couldn't let her guard down just yet. Yeah it may not be the pirates chasing her but it could be one of the marines or the world government. But instead of answering her question, the man just jumped in front of him beaming at her like she is a savior or something. _

"_Do you know the way to the village? I've been walking around for a few good hours now and I still can't see the way." Luffy scratched his head. "Looks like that Ossan taught me the wrong way." _

_She didn't know, but something had caused her to relax at the stranger's presence. Maybe because of that oblivious face or the fact that the guy didn't attack her but she knew the guy meant no harm to her. Though the man's calmness in her presence somewhat assured her that the guy isn't a fanatic of newspapers and underground information. _

"_You are lost too?" Sei asked surprisingly at Luffy. Well it isn't every day that you meet someone asking directions inside the forest. Unless that someone is as directionless as her. _

_Luffy scratched his head. "I was with my comrades but they suddenly disappeared. I think they got lost." Luffy grinned at her albeit too happily. Not even minding that he himself is at the middle of the forest._

"_No. I think it is you that got lost." Sei immediately replied._

_Instead of getting insulted or getting embarrassed, the man just laughed at her. Completely oblivious that her answer had been a bit sarcastic. "You're quite interesting. The name is Luffy." _

"_Sei." She smiled back. _

"_So Sei, you say you are lost here?"_

"_You are lost too Luffy-san."_

_To her surprise Luffy laughed again as if highly entertained by her retorts then grinned widely at her. "I guess so." _

'_Just what is this man? He didn't even realize that he got lost?'_

"_Hey Sei, let's find the end together. What do you say?" Luffy raised his hand for a shake with his usual grin plastered on his face._

_The girl paused for a while before shaking her head furiously. Luffy thought that it was rejection. "You don't like?"_

"_I.. I mean 'yes'. Let's go look for a way out." She reached out Luffy's hand which only emphasized the bandages that decorated her arms and her legs. Well, she had some mishaps before she even landed on land. And it wasn't exactly easy to escape the pirate ship came from._

_Luffy's brow's raised in curiosity as he stared the bandages. "What's up with the bandages? You got into a fight? Or you are cosplaying as mummy?" Luffy noticed the sudden tension on the girl as he glanced on those wounds, but hid it._

"_W-well.. Ah… I tripped." Sei laughed awkwardly. Hell, who would fall for such lie? There's no way that the guy won't be able to see through her stupid excuse unless he is too much of an idiot._

_Much to Sei's surprise, Luffy replied with a straight face. "You're quite clumsy aren't you?"_

"_Ah….. Yes. Hahahaha" She sweatdropped. 'How stupid can this guy be?'_

_The two began to walk together trying to find the right path that would lead them to the village. As if proving that their teamwork is really something that won't work out, they kept encountering wild animals and snakes. This resulted on Sei, holding her short swords for dear life prepared for their fate. This made Luffy more curious on the weapons dangling on her back._

"_Four swords?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Luffy pointed at the swords attached on her belt. _

"_Are you a swordsman?"_

_Oh. No. Not at all. I use any weapon." Sei smiled noticing that Luffy had been eyeing her twin katanas. "Those katanas are special though."_

"_Any weapons?" Luffy's eyes began to sparkle like stars._

_Sei smiled. "Yeah. Pistol, rifle, sword, daggers, kunai, shuriken, johyou, spears, tridents, arrows, boomerangs, crossbows… I use them." _

"_That many?"_

_Weapon's master. That's what I want to call myself." _

"_SO COOL!"_

"_Right? But there's still a lot of weapons in these world which I want to see and learn how to use."_

"_WEAPON'S MASTER REALLY COOL!"_

_Laughing at the slight overreaction she turned back at Luffy. "So how about you Luffy-san, what do you want to be?"_

_With so much confidence and pride Luffy spoke. "I'm going to be Pirate King!"_

"_Oh… Nice! Pirate King! I'm looking forward with you taking the title Luffy-san!" Sei beamed at Luffy who patted her head too happily. _

"_Ahahahaha! You're interesting Sei!" Seriously speaking Luffy is quite surprised about the girl's reaction too. Almost all people he met including his brother had laughed off his dream of being a pirate king. They started discouraging him the second after stating his dream. This had been the first time that someone had accepted his statement without even batting an eyelash. He had automatically taken a liking on the girl before her who seemed to be confused with his reaction._

* * *

_**(~flashback page break~)**_

* * *

"Well a lot of things happened but we managed to get out of the forest and find my comrades. Afterwards I asked her to be my comrade." Luffy laughed too happily reminiscing everything that happened. It was really an eventful day and though he didn't expect the things that happened next, in the end he liked everything.

Sei, listening to her captain's story while eating was quite surprised. She had been wary when Luffy started to tell how she managed to join the Straw Hats but it seemed like her worries are for nothing. The story wasn't exactly a lie but the captain obviously missed out some details that pointed her identity and she was grateful for it. Sei glanced at Ace who was laughing at the story but she knew the man noticed his brothers words but didn't paid attention to it.

She is quite glad that Ace didn't questioned further.

"And to think you always get lost inside the forest. Is that a trait of yours?" Ace laughed as he glanced at Sei who was obviously trying to ignore his existence.

"…" Sei just continued eating.

Usopp, who was beside Sei realized something and started to cry. He patted the girl's head much to the others' dismay while declaring his conclusion. "Please don't be like Zoro. He's a handful being as he is. Please learn how to find your way."

"What the hell!"

Not liking Usopp's words, Sei swatted the guy's hand away from her head. "I can find my way!"

"Right and you still suuuuuper easily get lost Ojou." Franky grinned at her which only added the tick marks on her head. It wasn't like she wanted to get lost or something. It just happens that her brain cannot register the difference of the places. It isn't that bad…

Really.

Well at least she's not as bad as Zoro.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

_**Night…**_

"We'll leave the looking out on you." Sanji patted Sei's shoulders before going leaving the deck. The others did the same knowing that the in charge for the all-nighter's look out will start the duty soon. Well usually Zoro handles the job but it had been proven that Zoro does his very best to sleep whenever he could, they decided to create shifts. It'll be wisest decision they have come up regarding the lookout for the ship especially after the Marineford war that made their captain known more than ever to the world.

"Yeah. Goodnight everyone!" The lavender-haired girl went up the mast and sat above their lookout room.

If you are asking where Ace is… Just in the middle of their talk after their meal the man had another attack of his narcolepsy fit and hadn't woken up since yet. The younger brother decided to drag his brother on a spare room they have since he knew personally that some of Ace's fits lasts for hours and he wouldn't wake up despite any methods you use.

"..."

As Sei sat atop the roof of their observation room, she started to think about what the fire fists declared. Everything happened so suddenly that she didn't have time to comprehend anything. It was like on the day she joined Luffy's crew. She chuckled realizing the similarities between the D brothers. They both have talents on turning people's wits upside down effortlessly—her included.

_Memories …_

It had been a long time since she was left alone in the world. She had been wondering what happened about her during her childhood that she actually managed to forget everything.

And now here comes a man saying that they have met before.

Declaring marriage in front of her.

"Fiancé huh…"

As the soft cold evening breeze blew, Sei closed her eyes trying to remember anything from her past. She had been doing this for a while since she joined Luffy's crew. She wanted to know what her past had hid from her and this feeling grew more when Ace said he knew her.

No, she is not doing it for that man. She is doing it not only for herself but for Luffy as well. She, being chased by the world government and the marines for God-knows-how long was accepted by these people without hesitation. "The only thing I can do is… know the reason why I am being chased."

Not being able to find anything in her head, she grabbed her katanas behind her and unsheathed them. Sei doesn't usually use them unless otherwise necessary but it helped her calm a lot. After all her katanas and the compass that hangs constantly on her neck are the only things that was left to her by her forgotten past.

The weapons master jumped from the top of the mast and gracefully practiced her sword with unbelievable grace. Gravity doesn't seem to work on her as she landed on the deck almost soundless with her eyes closed in concentration as she wielded her swords. She may not be as expert as Zoro in swordsmanship but she makes a fair fighter. Her way of wielding her katanas is as deadly as Zoro's techniques but at the same time as graceful as a dance.

It was not long enough when she felt someone's presence on the deck aside from her and it was followed by the feeling of something hitting her katanas. Ace's grinning face greeted her when she opened her eyes. The man's dagger against her swords. Sei retreated quickly but the swords remained on her hands. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nah. I just had a fit." Ace grinned widely. "You are practicing swordsmanship?"

"No. I'm just clearing my mind." Sei began to sheath back her swords and stare at Ace blankly. "Don't you want to sleep again? That room is free. No one uses it." The girl was referring at the room where Ace had been placed on. The girl had learned that there are few extra room inside Thousand Sunny just in case that Luffy decided to take a new crew. So far there are still 3 free rooms aside from the one she is currently using.

The Fire Fist grinned sheepishly at her while scratching the back of his head. "Actually I was looking for your room."

Like an automatic reaction one of the girl's katana is under the man's neck accompanied by a murderous glare from Sei herself. Ace didn't even flinch from his position though he started to sweat cold. "Do you have any death wish Ace-san? Then I highly suggest watching your actions for I take offense on it."

Ace warily pushed the sharp blade away from his neck and apologetically smiled at the girl. Looks like he chose the wrong words to say.

"I wanted to talk to you… that's all." The man held her breath waiting for a reaction. Hoping that his head is still intact. Yeah he does know that the blade will just go through his neck like nothing happened because he's a logia user but the feeling that there's someone wanting to cut your head off isn't something you want to feel logia user or not.

Ace gulped.

"What is it?" Sei saw the man holding his own neck probably checking if she hacked it or not. She smirked.

"You seemed to be wary of your head a lot Ace-san. I can remove it for you if you want."

"That's harsh." Ace grinned.

"I was just suggesting."

Comfortable silence had passed between the two and none seemed interested on breaking it. The cold wind blew hard on the deck softly as if it was creating a solemn atmosphere. Sei decided to sit on the railings of the ship.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Ace asked quite curious that the girl didn't even rest in her room.

"I'm on lookout duty tonight. I'll go to sleep later."

Another silence.

Soft footfalls were heard on the deck indicating Ace's movement. At the corner of the weapon's master's eyes, she saw the man move beside her. Ace was about to also try sitting on the railing when Sei stopped her. "You'll fall if you had a fit."

"You'll save me." Ace confidently smiled. Yes, he do realize that he's just a visitor inside his brother's ship. But he does have absolute confidence on Luffy about picking his crewmates. They are always good people. And he is sure Sei is the same. Her eyes always held the same shine as those people who were touched by the kindness of his brother. _Though she tries to act civil._

"Yeah right. Better yet, just be contented there and don't try to sit beside me. Saves us all the trouble." Ace grinned.

But of course Luffy and Ace aren't called brothers for nothing. Just like his younger brother Ace didn't listen to her and sat on the railing, balancing himself on lotus position.

"See?"

"Ace-san… Please don't expect me to save your ass once you fell into the water." Instead of being bothered Ace just laughed obviously enjoying the company of the girl beside him. He didn't really expect Sei would act like this at all. It was quite amusing to see what the girl would do after, especially when she practically ignored Ace's existence during the meal and she was civil the whole time. He never thought of her being so… 'polite'.

Another comfortable silence came. Silence that is more relaxing. There they were at the ship's railing both sitting just looking at what the wide sea could offer at night. It was peaceful contrast on the mayhem they always experience during the day where they encounter Navy, Sea monster and other pirates who are trying to go after their head.

The silence was wonderful.

It was not long enough that Sei noticed another fit occurred on Ace. Though the man had his balance well on the railings, Sei is quite sure that the guy would fall if any bigger waves would come right now. The girl jumped back to the deck and grabbed Ace by his arms to pull him over. This proved to be quite difficult for her for:

One, Ace is taller than her.

Two, He is quite heavy for her.

Three, He wasn't wearing a shirt! It could have been easier for her to just grab his shirt and drag him down to the deck.

*snorts*

"What the—" Sei turned around to see a glimpse of shadows hiding behind the tree. Obviously, her oh-so-awesome crewmates decided that it was fun to sneak behind her and watch her act around Luffy's brother. What are they? A Show?

"You know guys. You could help me by dragging this guy away from the railings instead of snickering in the dark like idiots." Instead of making them feel bad for snooping behind her back, it seemed like his companions still enjoyed the scene. Sanji lit his cigarette with that odd smirk placed on his face, Nami had been snickering, Usopp was grinning widely as well Brook.

She snapped. "Retards! Help me here will you?!"

What kind of comrades are they? It wasn't hard to tell that they had been watching for long which is quite obvious on their reactions. Heck, oh how she wanted to smack their heads for just standing there and watching like there is some love scene going on.

"Isn't that guy your fiancée? You should sort him out yourself." Sanji had an unwipeable smirk on his face which only made the lavender haired girl go close on throwing the first thing that she holds.

"Ah yes, my heart flutters with the scene. Though I don't have a heart to flutter. Yohohoho~"

Nami and Usopp gave thumbs up while winking stupidly at her. "Fight!"

Sei was still trying his best to pull Ace back to the deck, but the guy didn't even budge from his position. And on the top of it, his comrades are still grinning at her like an idiot instead of helping her out. "Oi—"

A larger than normal wave rocked the ship which almost caused them to lose their balance. Ace, who had a fit while sitting on the railing, lurched forward to the sea. If not for the hold of the weapon's master on her, he would've immediately fell onto the ocean, but it seems like they are both out of luck because Sei cannot carry Ace and both of them fell onto the cold water.

"SEI!" Their comrades rushed to the railings checking out for the two.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

**YATTA!**

**YATTA!**

**YATTA!**

**YATTA!**

**YATTA!**

***crumbles on the floor***

**I had a weird blank for this chapter which caused me to erase whatever I wrote.. This took longer than imagined because I was never contented with what I'm doin. Haha Thankfully after uh… rewriting this one for uh… 5 times.. I managed to escape those little voices urging me to rewrite this one again..**

**I thank **_**Riku**_** whom I constantly bugged asking for a moment to help me with the blank space in my mind. Haha.. Warui, even though you don't watch One Piece at all.. I guess that's a good start for yah. XDD**

**Yes my love for Ace doesn't fade and I still cannot accept his death. Sucks to be me.**

**One of my ways to help myself recover is go over the episodes where Ace had been featured minus the Marineford Arc..**

**And since I'm now updated with One Piece including on its manga… I'm quite surprised to find myself fascinated over the Surgeon of Death. I've read various fic including him as one of the characters and it was really hilarious.. his creepiness is really cool and not to mention he is quite blunt too. **

**I guess I'll make him join this story sooner or later.. haha**

**Author's Notes: If you are asking for Sei's personality well that girl is quite blunt too. Sarcastic though it was unintentional**

**Tsundere? No.. She's a smartass. Directionless but not on Zoro's level. Zoro's sense of direction is a hopeless case.**

**Well, till the next chapter folks~**

**My greatest thanks for the reviews and those who followed this one.**


	3. Moments and Unexpected Stalker

**Yo!**

**It's been a long time since I've written a romance story and I hope this work well.. haha.. **

**I was not really fond of damsel in distress heroines so I made Sei independent. And of course I don't think Ace should put some efforts on someone he will marry. There would be no challenge if the girl likes him at the start right? **

**I enjoy chasings and word war too. Ace doesn't look like someone who would go sarcastic with a girl so I decided Sei to be a smart ass. :D Let Ace cope with her attitude. Haha**

**Sanji (cooking at the kitchen): Hey there. Hira-chan doesn't own One Piece. Wanna try my new recipe? *grins***

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

*sneeze*

Sei automatically glared at the man she saw when she opened the door. Ace was in front of her smiling apologetically with that sheepish grin on his face.

_Oh at least he knows he's at fault here._

Few minutes ago they had been on the deck of Thousand Sunny, sitting on the railings while watching the evening sea when Ace had one of his narcolepsy fits which caused him to tumble forward. Of course she managed to catch the man but the weight and height difference was too much that they both fell on the water.

She was both thankful and annoyed with Sanji and the others that they had been on the deck because she knew to herself that she won't be able to get Ace back to the ship no matter how hard she struggled.

"Sorry." Ace apologetically smiled at her hoping that his kicked-puppy look will have an effect on the violet haired girl. Too bad playing guilt doesn't affect her at the moment because her annoyance is at its peak.

Trying not to shout at the man she frustratedly spoke. "And I told you to not to sit on that railing!"

After being saved by Sanji, both of them were suggested to take a hot shower to warm their bodies. Of course it was never advisable to jump in the sea water during the night not only because the visibility is zero but also because you are bound to catch a cold because to chilly sea water.

Ace didn't reply, though his eyes were more apologetic than ever. Knowing that the girl's temper won't dissipate anytime soon, he just proceeded on what he came for. He graciously entered the room much to the girl's surprise and grabbed the girl's wrist making her sit on what he presumed her bed. Knowing that Sei would just move away from him, He immediately sat behind her and grabbed the towel off her hands and proceeded to dry her hair softly.

_Eh? What is happening?_ Sei tried to move away but it proved to be futile since Ace firmly held her still as he rubbed her hair with the towel.

"Ace-san…" Sei's voice was full of suspicion. "What are you doing?"

It doesn't take a genius to tell that Ace is smiling. "Drying your hair of course."

"Are you trying to play guilt on me?"

"Just like a said. I was just drying your hair. You might catch cold you know."

"I can dry my hair own my own, thank you." She tried grabbing her own towel but Ace's hands stopped her and dropped her hands softly on the bed.

"Let me do it."

"…" Seems like the Fire fits wasn't going to relinquish the towel on her, she just sat still and let the man do the work. After all the soft feeling of the towel rubbing your hair was so relaxing that she began to feel a bit sleepy.

Ace began to notice that Sei was starting to relax under his touch and found himself surprised to feel the weight on his chest. He didn't actually expect the girl to fall asleep as he was drying her hair, not that he is complaining.

_Why did I say that?_ Ace found asking himself when he remembered that he declared that he would be asking the girl to marry him once again. Even his actions puzzled him. Those child's promise were already forgotten and he didn't even know why he found himself saying about their past. When those violet eyes met his, he just found himself declaring to marry her.

Heck, even he is trouble with his own head. _I guess I just have to go with the flow. Maybe then I'll know the reason why._

He smiled at the girl before placing her properly on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

_I never thought that my vacation will be this great._ Ace created a mental note to thank Marco once he gets back on Moby Dick.

*thud*

A soft sound was heard when Ace had one of his narcolepsy fits again and hit the bed just right beside Sei. Nah, the view wasn't romantic. In fact the two looked like they have gone partying all night and fell asleep if not only for Sei that was properly tucked on the bed.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

_**Outside the room…**_

After also taking a shower, Sanji decided to check on Sei which he noticed taking too long. The cook was actually surprised to find the room slightly opened. When he peeked inside, he was surprised to find Ace sprawling on the bed beside their weapon's master. Obviously the man had another attack of narcolepsy again and just fell on top of the bed when he was about to leave the room.

_Well… Still makes a good material_. Sanji smirked and proceeded to call out the guys to borrow a camera.

"Shhhh…" The cook noticed the presence behind him. He was amused to see his other crewmates are already behind his back also snooping on the two. Nami had a winning smile plastered on her face when she slowly entered the room noiselessly and revealed the camera she had on hand.

Oh how she wasn't to see their youngest member flush in embarrassment about their commemorative picture.

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

After ensuring that she had more than enough material at hand, Nami shooed away her fellow comrades outside the door and closed it behind her. Since their lookout is already sleeping, might as well stay up and look after the ship and wait till morning. But they all knew that in just a few minutes the girl will wake up and start her duties again. On how they would love Sei's reaction when he sees Ace sleeping on her bed. They want to pity the guy but they still can't stop themselves from snickering.

Just like what Sanji predicted, the girl, did manage to wake up again after a few minutes and automatically went out to the deck with Ace following behind her. Both still out of their proper minds didn't even notice that they were sleeping on the same bed and they both changed their clothes after taking their shower. Sei wearing white button up long sleeves which ends on the middle of her thighs. She wore the same type of shorts she always had with her with her feet bare. Ace on the other hand wore a dark brown shorts similar to the black he usually wears. Of course minus the shirt. On his left hand were violet cat slippers that were too familiar with the crew.

They were both yawning and still haven't fixed their bed heads when they finally noticed the stares they are getting from the crew. Everyone minus Luffy are already on the deck grinning at them madly with their eyes glinting mischief.

"What the hell are you looking at? HUH?!" Sei glared them with an intensity that you could swear never came from a newly woken girl.

"Oi, Oi.. Your temper." Ace yawned and smiled as he brushed Sei's hair trying to calm the weapon's master a bit. With the looks of it, the girl had a bad mood during the mornings and the reactions plastered on Luffy's crew's faces were not helping a lot either.

"You think I've forgotten about last night?" Sei continued to glare at her comrades.

To the girl's surprise, instead of guilt adorning their faces, the group only had wicked grin on their faces . Specially Nami who is giggling at her like there is something funny on her.

"Yeah right." Nami grinned at her while making a once over on her figure.

_What? What's with that look? Feel guilty morons!_

"Last night, eh." Robin had he brows raised in amusement as she stared at Sei then Ace.

"Looks like you really had done something last night Ojou. Something that you won't forget easily." Franky laughed.

"Congratulations." Sanji approached and tapped Sei's hair while he tapped Ace at the shoulder. A congratulatory grin was plastered on his face as he walks toward the direction of the kitchen.

_What the—_

It was then when they both realize what they were referring to, Sei started scanning herself. _I still look decent. But why—_

Sei's eyes widened when she realized why her crewmates had come to such conclusion. They slept on the same bed last night. And as if that's not enough, they really had to let people know about it but going out of her room together! Her gaze darted at Nami who was giving her a 'look'.

"No. **We** **did not do it**. So kindly stop playing images inside your mind because they didn't happen and it won't happen at all."

"Awww…" It was Ace with his voice full of disappointment.

Sei automatically glared at the guy who just scratched the back of his head.

"You're no fun Sei!" Nami pouted as she fiddled with the camera she had on her hands.

"Thankfully. Because I won't fall for that."

"Boo." The crew obviously didn't like that their crewmate wouldn't blush like what they expected her to do. Any normal girl would've blushed on those connotations alone. But no~ Sei just had to brush them off like it was a normal conversation and on the top of it she denied being linked with the Second Commander of Whitebeard Pirates! That Fire Fist Ace himself asking her hand in marriage and she just denied it like nothing.

"Then would you fall for this?" Ace's voice was heard behind Sei and it was a surprise when the guy moved in front of Sei and kneeled before her.

"Ohhhh…" Brook, Nami and Chopper are all blushing like hell.

"I-Is this 'IT'? OJOU!" Franky broke into tears.

"S-Sei… is…." Usopp practically cried just like Franky.

Zoro's brows raised in anticipation.

Robin's smile became more mischievous but giggled when she noticed Ace's hand.

"Oi—" Sei's eyes widened upon seeing Ace kneeling before her but she was more surprised when Ace lifted her foot and slipped her slippers. _Eh?_

Ace lifted her other foot and slipped the other slipper.

"You shouldn't walk around this early without your slippers on. It's cold here."

_-! I… I…_

The weapon's master stilled at her position, not being able to process things in her mind. Much to her dismay she felt her cheeks slowly heating up as Ace slowly raised his head to smile at her.

*Click*

The moment was ruined by the small sound which apparently reached the weapons master's ears. Seeing Nami holding a camera direction at them was not a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

Before Sei could inquire about the camera, a large bang automatically shifted their attention on the door. Luffy in his usual hyper self came running towards his comrade and grinned widely. "I heard you talking about 'activities'. Are you playing a game?"

The group couldn't help but snicker at the innocent tone of their captain at the subject and his sudden intrusion. Luffy's attention automatically diverted at Ace and Sei who were still in front of each other with Ace kneeling in front of Sei who had a pink blush on her face. The captain tilted his head in confusion. "What are you guys doing?"

Much to the crew's surprise, the girl began flailing her hand in the air hoping that she would be able to convey the right message that her mouth refused to speak but this only made things more difficult. Luffy titled his head again, not understanding what Sei wanted to relay to him. By each second passing that she wasn't able to speak, her face turned redder and redder from embarrassment.

_SPEAK! PLEASE!_ Knowing that she only looked like an idiot moving too animatedly in front of Ace and her fellow crewmates, she ran back inside her room.

"What was that?" Luffy's eyes followed Sei's direction.

Nami and the others laughed at the reaction they saw on their crewmate. They always thought that the girl had no capability to blush at all, but looks like their assumptions had been wrong all along. It had been fun to see the youngest of their member blush as her eyes obviously held surprise and confusion while staring at Ace. It was a moment they will never forget in their life.

Not to mention Nami got it on her camera. Their navigator will surely never drop the issue.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

_**Sei's room…**_

Sei began to hold her cheeks like it was malfunctioning or something and tried to stop herself from blushing which proved to be futile. She had to admit it, she was mesmerized by how Ace had slowly bent before her and softly raised her foot and slid her slippers. She was too caught by the moment to react and all she did was watched him in awe.

_I…_

Thinking about what happened earlier still made her blush more and she knew it won't be stopping for a while. Her heart seemed to beat fast inside her chest and it was something she never experienced before except when she was running away or fighting. But she wasn't fighting at all, the situation didn't seem to be dangerous at all, yet there she was her heart beating like crazy.

_What is happening?_

She glanced at her swords that were placed beside her bed.

_If only you are here…. Then maybe you could tell what this is._ Sei smiled sadly.

She had to admit it, Ace is nice. He was so kind with her even though she avoided him like plague. He approached her constantly, stayed by her side. He smiled at her like she is the most important person in the world.

She never felt so special.

_Special huh…_ Another bitter thought ran inside her mind as she grabbed her katanas and hugged them. She stayed in this position until she fell asleep.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

_**Thousand Sunny Deck…**_

"Did you see that?" Nami was giggling over her comrades as she raised her camera which caught every fantastic moment of her comrade's rare reactions.

"Ojou did blush! It was suuuper!"

"A lady's blush is something precious to see." Brook commented.

"Hey, Sei's face turned red. I she sick?" Chopper asked.

Robin chuckled at the different expressions her comrades were having. Yeah, it was indeed a rare sight for them to see the youngest member blushing.

The archeologist turned to Ace who has still perplexed reaction on his face. "Fire Fist-san, I do hope you understand that you really have to take your time with her. Sei, that girl had been wounded too much that even we cannot heal. She just had her first comrades in her life. So, taking a new step will take long."

"Huh?" Ace wondered what the woman was talking about.

Usopp facepalmed. "Looks like they both still have a long way to go."

"Yohohoho! It takes time."

The moment was broken when Luffy ran towards the railings of the deck and pointed forward. "AN ISLAND!"

But it was indeed beautiful. Ace started to smile to himself when he remembered what just transpired a few seconds ago. Ace then proceeded to get up and stare at the island his brother was excited pointing at. This is going to be a long day for sure.

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

It wasn't long when the sun started to rise from the horizon. Sanji came out from the kitchen calling out the attention of his comrade for breakfast. Luffy being the food lover raced himself towards the dining room while the others followed. Almost everyone are already in front of the dining table but only one figure was missing. Ever since the blushing incident later, they haven't seen their weapons master came out of her room.

"Ace-san can you call Sei-chan for breakfast?" Sanji suggested and he's quite sure that the Fire fist was sure to follow.

"Sure." Ace stood form his seat and went out.

"Hurry up Ace! I'm getting hungry!" Luffy whined, practically drooling over the table.

"Yeah yeah."

Before Ace could touch the doorknob, the door opened and hit Ace squarely on the face as it revealed the girl which they are waiting for. Noticing the unnatural impact on the door, Sei saw Luffy's brother kissing the wooden thing. Her brows raised in amusement. "Oh. Morning greetings?"

Everybody laughed at the scene. "Ace that was cool!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Growled Ace as he was holding his nose, hopefully wishing that it hadn't been broken.

Sei smiled apologetically realizing what truly happened. "I'm sorry about that."

"C'mon love birds, it's time to eat!" Sanji yelled form the back of the kitchen counter. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the show, but really breakfast is breakfast and it would help if they sit down and start their meal instead of creating a romantic atmosphere around them. (Not that they actually realize it.)

The meal went as normal as it could be including Luffy's food stealing. It had been lively as ever, filled with a lot of teasing and blackmail materials (courtesy of Nami) which Sei blatantly ignored. The group had planned on restocking on their supplies while waiting for their log pose to stay still. Apparently with the two bottomless pits D brothers on board caused their supplies to deplete faster than usual. Thank goodness that they had reached an island for if they had been contemplating on how to survive if they haven't found an island.

The captain being in his jovial mood would've run off towards the island without any preparations if not for Ace holding the lapel of Luffy's vest. Luffy pouted at Ace. "Hey, I wanna go on an adventure!"

"We'll be going there Luffy, but we need to prepare." Ace reprimanded.

"Ace is right, Luffy . We don't need you running around the whole island specially that your bounty increased again!" Nami facepalmed. How come that this captain of theirs never understood the meaning of the word 'caution'? And to think he is the captain and because of the recent events that he had been participating in, his name had been known throughout the sea. Heck, the eventful Marineford War shocked them all finding out Luffy had been creating ruckus there.

"Eh? Why? Adventure is fun!" Luffy remained oblivious to the point of his comrades.

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san is really energetic like always! Don't worry Luffy-san we are also the same. My heart bets fast with the sound of adventure awaiting us! Though I don't have a heart anymore." Brook piped in.

After a minutes of splitting the crew in groups, they started to walk around the island looking inside various shops. Luffy dashed off as he stepped out of the ship his nose already detecting the smell of meat, followed by the others who are already used to Luffy's attitude. Ace made sure to stick himself beside Sei who obviously tries to act normally around him despite the fact that she is obviously uncomfortable with the guy's presence since morning. The brew noticed the changes but didn't comment, well they would be more than happy to see the new reactions on their4 weapons master's face. Before the group reached the center of the town, the crew already started their own agendas. Nami dashed towards the store she saw at the entrance of the town, while Robin and Chopper stooped by the book store they saw on the way. Zoro absence went unnoticed, while Sanji started his skirt-chasing. Brook on the other hand had checked out the music store he saw on the way while Usopp marched off towards a random shop at the corner which leaves Sei and Ace together.

Sei, thinking that Ace also had some business to do decided to ignore the man's presence behind him as she walked towards the center of the town. She wanted to saw the types of weapons the town has to offer and if possible visit a blacksmith.

_I guess I should've gone with Zoro._ She thought but immediately rejected her own idea because both of them are hopeless with directions (she finally painfully admitted to herself).

Ace broke the silence. "So where do you want to go?" he grinned at the girl beside him who tried to avert her gaze form him.

"I—"

"What a pleasant surprise it is." A baritone voice spoke in front of them which almost made Sei jump.

_N-No. I-It couldn't b-b-be..?_ She knew that voice. She knew that voice too well to mistake it for someone else. Even with no mirror she could tell she looked quite pale and Ace's reaction is a quite proof of that. Oh how she wanted to run away immediately but her feet seem like it was glued on the spot.

"Trafalgar Law." Ace greeted. He noticed Sei flinched at the name and hurriedly hid behind him, slightly peeking from his arms.

"Fire Fist Ace. Sei of the Ravensdale." Amusement obviously dancing in Law's eyes. Never did he imagine that he will find the two together. Yep, he had heard some news that the girl joined the Strawhats but he didn't expect that Fire Fist Ace is traveling with the crew.

"W-What are you d-doing here?!" Finally Sei managed to find her voice but not her courage. She still hid behind Ace who was looking at her with a slight grin on his face obviously amazed with the situation. Thank heavens that Ace didn't move from his spot and just let her hide she would bolt right away if she was alone and she doubted that she could get away from the man.

"Is it bad to visit one of my favorite specimens?" Said Law in a concerned voice.

Sei cringed and held Ace tighter.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

**Yayayay! Down with the third chapter..**

**Just going further with the clearing details..**

**-Marineford War occurred but not the 2 year gap. Ace was saved. Luffy reunited with his crew. Strawhats met Sei and later on joined the Strawhats. Ace visited the Luffy as his vacation. The rest is history…**

**Then in Sei's timeline…**

**-Sei met Law. Sei joined a band of pirates. Sei escaped the pirates. Sei met Luffy and joined Strawhats. Sei learned that he was engaged with Ace. Then the rest is history.. :D**

**More with the Law and Sei's past.. XDD More like uh… stupidity? Comical conversations.. I wonder how will Ace react to this 'closeness'?**

**Ravensdale-** Thanks for Riku about this name for Sei's clan. I was actually bugging her about some inspirations and suggestion.. and some cheer ups whenever I feel like hitting my head on a wall.. XDD


	4. Some Progress

Yo people!

Seeing how much my brain cells are refusing to cooperate and write more.. I guess this fic will be up for 10 chapters… XDD That'll be the maximum…

Or so I think…

Thank you for the reading this fic of mine which just started on a whim.. haha..

I thank all those Trafalgar Law fics which inspired me so much and for making me look like an idiot smiling to myself inside my room while reading those fics.. XDD

They are really cool.. :D

Hope you do continue them…

Im referring to the some Law x OC fics which got me curious and interested while Im on my research about Trafalgar Law.. Im really fascinated about the guy and his awesome attitude and as you can see this is the result of that fascination.. XDD

I've got something for geniuses.. haha

Here's the 4th chapter people~

Hope you enjoy…

Oh by the way, I—

**Ace**: Hira-chan doesn't own One Piece. *smirks at the authoress' annoyed face*

I'm asking it for my birthday!

**Ace**: Right.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

"I already fixed that nodachi of yours. You don't need to follow me around!" She moved closer to Ace, who was now openly smirking at her, enjoying the situation. But she cannot move from her position. Right now Ace is the only person who can save her form the clutches of the creepy surgeon in front of her.

_Nodachi?_ Ace glanced at the large sword behind Law. _Yeah. Luffy did mention that she is also a blacksmith. _

"Never imagined you know her, Trafalgar Law." Ace decided to speak. One he didn't like the too friendly attitude Law is having and two, the fear radiating form the girl behind is surely not fear from being killed by Law. The surgeon of death knows something about her.

"I always keep track of things that pique my interest Fire Fist Ace. And that one behind you is one of those." Law smirked enjoying the emotions that started to rise on the man's eyes. It was really a coincidence that he met them in island, but if he is going to say that he guessed that things would be boring. He just need to fire up the situation a bit for some entertainment. _The son of Gol D Roger and a Ravensdale. Things are always interesting around Straw Hats._

"Ho..." Ace started to feel defensive. He has heard many rumors about the surgeon of death and none of those seem to be safe for a person. He was aware of Law's abilities, in fact it was him who helped him, his brother and Whitebeard to survive those fatal attacks from Akainu, if there is something he wouldn't doubt, it would be his abilities_. It isn't on this guy's nature to just look for someone to fix his weapon. But why Sei of all people? _

Sei stuck her tongue out. "Like hell! You tried to cut me back then!"

Ace's brows raised in surprise_. Wow… Never thought that Surgeon of Death's hobby of cutting people is true. And quite brave for Sei to talk like that to a supernova._

"I was just curious with the secrets you hold."

Sei shivered again and grabbed Ace tighter as if he was her lifeline. "A-Ace-san. Let's go."

"That's cold." Law pretended to be hurt but his mocking smiled still visible on his face. He approached Sei who was still cowering behind Ace and patted her head. "They are here, still looking for you. Be careful."

Sei smiled gratefully for the information. "Thanks, Law."

Before they could turn around, Ace tapped Law's shoulders and spoke. "I'll always be around."

This statement earned curiosity from Sei. "Ace-san?"

Instead of answering, Ace just placed his arm around the girl's shoulders and ushered her away from Law. The said surgeon had an amused look on his face together with that smug grin on his lips which made Ace slightly ticked out. The guy was obviously taunting him, but since he could still see trust on the girl's eyes held for the doctor he'll be quiet. _As long as he keeps his damn hands to himself!_

Once more he gave Law a warning look before going off.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

"I met him before I met Luffy-san…" Sei started. She wasn't going to tell this guy about his connections with Law but something told her that he's someone he could trust. After all he is Luffy's brother. "He asked me to fix that nodachi of his."

"You agreed? You know who he is right?"

"Yeah. Well, he helped me escape those who are after me. I guess it's just like a trade." Sei started to get chills remembering what happened next. "He asked me if I want to be his lab rat!"

* * *

**(~flash back~)**

* * *

"_Here." As Sei opened the knob of the door, she instantly pushed the large sword on the man in front of him. Law instantly unsheathed the sword and inspected her handy work, gazing his own reflection at the blade of his nodachi. _

"_Impressive."_

"_Hold the end of the bargain Law." She glared at the man. She had no choice, if she would try to go alone, she is sure as hell that it would be like walking inside a jungle with her hands tied to her back. It may be a coincidence that Law was looking for him, but he indeed came at the right moment. She was also surprised to see that the man knows her background but right now it doesn't matter. She agreed to fix Law's weapon in exchange for taking care of those pirates after her. It wasn't a bad deal at all. It's not that she can't fix that nodachi at all. _

"_I know." Once more, Law glanced at the now-repaired sword in his hand. "I've taken a liking to your abilities. Do you want me to study your anatomy?" Law stared at her straight in the eyes, not even flinching at his own proposal. _

_Who the heck in their right mind would want that kind of suggestion? Surely not her. "Are you mad?"_

"_It's better than getting caught by them right? And it's not like you can escape those others who are after you too." _

_Blunt. _

_Yeah she is well aware of the forces after her, but never she would stoop low and agree to be a guinea pig by some psychotic doctor like Law. "I thank you for your great proposal, but I am afraid I must decline that humble offer. I still prefer my limbs intact, thank you."_

_Law turned around and started to walk away. "Too bad." _

_Glancing back at his nodachi he turned at her. "Till next time."_

"_This will be the last time Law. You know I don't make weapons."_

"_You just repaired mine."_

"_Creating and repairing are two different issues."_

"_For you, yes." _

"_Whatever." _

_Before she left the door, she whispered something… "Thanks."_

"_One day I'll have you on my operating table as I unravel the secrets of your anatomy."_

"_Yeah right. Dream on Law!"_

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

Upon hearing the story, Ace started to wonder. "Who are those after you?"

Sei flinched at the seriousness of the man's voice. She isn't the type to reveal anything that had connections with her background but she knew sooner or later everyone would know. Luffy didn't ask anything from her when she joined his crew but he promised her of freedom. Even though different pirates, marines and World government are after her, they didn't think twice making her join their crew. She was grateful beyond words. But is it really the time to tell everything?

Seeing the hesitation and fear on those violet orbs, Ace mentally kicked himself. He knew he touched a sensitive topic for her and it isn't easy for the girl to tell everything to him. He was lucky enough to hear her ties with the Surgeon of death but asking more is like pushing your luck.

"My bad. I overstepped didn't I?" Ace smiled apologetically. He was glad that the girl wasn't ignoring his presence like she did last time and he hope that she won't be forced to do it again. He grinned hoping to placate the girl.

Sei stared at Ace saying nothing while keeping her face blank_. Is he… hesitating that I might get offended? _

Sei lowered her gaze trying to hide the red that started to dust her usual pale complexion_. It should be me that should be doing that. I didn't say anything about my background at all. Why I am being chased. H-He…_

"Sei?" Ace called out, trying if the girl isn't mad at him or anything. He also lowered his face, trying to catch the gaze of the weapons master, but to his surprise, he saw a glimpse of the slight shade of pink she obviously tries to hide. He also noticed the suppressed smile on her lips.

"No. Nothing. I—"

Before Sei could finish her sentence, she felt something being placed on the top of her head. Then she heard Ace's cheerful voice. "You don't need to say anything. Everyone trusts you. I trust you. Let's just leave that as it is. What do you say?"

When the weapons master looked up, she saw Ace's orange cowboy hat placed on her head, Ace's hand still pinning the hat on her. Feeling Sei's eyes on him, Ace grinned at the girl, flashing that his happy-go-lucky face of his. As if being pulled by something, she beamed at the man, trying to give back the cowboy hat back to him.

"Don't." Ace stopped her and just placed the hat again back to her head. "They are looking at you."

True enough, Sei saw various people looking at her, quite disturbed by her features. She was surprised that the man knew that people fear her.

Thank you." Sei mumbled.

"…"

Lacking response, Sei decided to look up again only to have Ace pinning her head down with his hat, trying to avert her attention. Ace didn't want the weapons master to see the small smile forming on his face, and the small shade of red dusting his freckled cheeks with just a simple thank you coming from the girl. _Marco will not let me live through this if he had known!_

Just by being with the girl was enough to turn his senses haywire. He feels invincible.

He was just glad she finally trusts him.

After a few minutes of walking around checking out various stores and asking random people, the two finally found some stores which sells weapons. Along the way they have found Zoro walking on a particular direction (forest) and concluded that he is lost again. "Zoro-san!"

Hearing the call the swordsman turned around only to find the weapon's master calling for him together with Ace. Annoyance automatically crept its way to his face upon seeing the two were controlling their laughter specially Sei who is failing at it. And he knew he is going to the wrong way again. "What?"

Sei pointed a shop which is obviously a weapon's shop before laughing madly making Zoro's face flush in deep shade of red form embarrassment. Trying to keep his face straight, Zoro walked towards the two and went to the shop.

"Directionless." Sei snickered.

Ace smirked and countered. "You are not the one to talk."

This earned a pout from Sei and another smirk from Zoro.

Upon opening the shop, Ace saw the interest on both his companions at the shop's display. Even for him, who is not that inclined on using weapons aside from the dagger on his waist, was utterly impressed at the variations inside the shop. When he glanced at Sei, he chuckled noticing that her eyes were lighting like stars in utmost interest, almost similar to a kid who just discovered something new to her. The girl practically scanned every weapon at the shop, picking up everything that catches her attention and wields it with utmost expertise. This made the owner awe at the girl who knew almost everything that the shop has to offer.

The shop owner was nice enough to forgive Zoro and Sei who were testing the weapons inside the shop—Zoro, testing the katanas, and Sei attacking Zoro with every weapons she holds. Sei smiled at the shop owner while holding a katana on her hand. "Ojisan, you sure have quality swords here."

"For someone so young, I'm surprised for you to be so knowledgeable about weapons 'jou-chan."

Instead of answering the old man, Sei just asked for daggers.

"Why daggers?" Ace curiously asked. He saw how the girl handled every weapon efficiently, why would she settle for something like a dagger if she could use any weapon she likes.

"Because they are light and easy to throw? And besides I already have my own set of weapons. I was just looking around for… studies."

"Studies?"

"I like being versatile with any weapon that I use. I won't be called a weapon's master otherwise." She grinned at Ace who ruffled her hair through the cowboy hat and pulled her cheeks.

"Cheeky."

"Hey!"

*Clang*

The sound of metal falling on the ground. The three were surprised to see the old man quite pale while looking on both Sei and Zoro—particularly on their weapons. He turned to Zoro. "Hey nii-chan isn't that—… K-K-Kitetsu?"

Ace took note of the man's trembling voice. He may not be a swordsman like Zoro, Mihawk and Vista but he can sure feel that something is strange with the sword. And with the fear laced out on the shop owner's voice, 'strange' isn't definitely something you would expect to be good.

"Yeah. I got it form a store in Logue town."

"D-Do you know that that sword is c-c-cursed?"

"Yeah." Not being fazed by the fear on the old man's face, Zoro just nonchalantly answered. For him a good sword is a good sword and nothing less. Those who fear the curse of a sword had no right to wield them at all. He already tested his fate with the sword before he got it and he is settling with it. It would be a shame that he is aiming to be the world's greatest swordsman, yet he fears the weapon he uses. That would be greatest blunder in his life.

Sei approached the still trembling old man. "Ojisan, there's no point on arguing with him. As you heard, he got that from Logue town. Even before he entered the Grandline and as you can see he is still alive." She pointed a finger at Zoro's direction who just glared at her. "Isn't it fine that way?"

"Are you saying that I should've been killed by my own sword?"

"Aww, shut up Zoro-san. I'm trying to explain here."

Zoro glared again before inspecting the sword that the old man dropped on the floor earlier.

It seemed like the owner finally recovered from his shock on Zoro but still the dread remained on his face as he glanced at Sei who is smiling at him like it was the most natural thing to do at the situation.

"The same goes with you too 'jou-chan!" The man pointed at the twin katanas hanging on her belt. "Do you know what those swords are?!"

"Huh?" Sei touched the words. "You mean Yoruyoki and Mahadara?"

"T-Those swords… Those swords are…"

"Ojisan, I know what they are. And I'm fine with it." She grinned at the man hoping that it would calm him down. At the corner of her eyes, she can see Ace staring blankly at her. To prove it, she unsheathed her sword's revealing the black and white colors of the blade which seemed to give off an intimidating aura to anyone who sees it.

The old man looked incredulously at her and Zoro. "Are you trying to kill yourselves?! What are you thinking wielding those cursed swords? Do you not fear for your lives?" The man glared at Sei. "Especially you! Those swords were created by a clan of cursed blacksmiths. How in the world did those swords went to your hands?!"

"Uh… Accident?"

"Maybe the swords got lost too." Ace commented his voice full of mischief.

Zoro snickered. "Just like the owner huh."

This earned the two men large bumps on their head.

"Someone gave it to me!"

Ace looked amused knowing too obviously that it's a lie. He glanced at the swords Sei unsheathed. Just like what he felt on Zoro's katanas, it seemed to give off some kind of ominous aura that's too dangerous for anyone who handles it.

Not wanting to prolong the talk about the curse blade, Sei kept her swords back to their saya and inspected the daggers. Remembering something, Sei called the old man. "Ojisan, do you have needles here?"

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

"Nami, are you sure this is alright?" Usopp whispered, almost scared that anyone will hear their conversation.

"Who cares? It's fun." Nami giggled as she grinned mischievously at the two person she was tailing—Sei and Ace.

"How sure are you that they haven't sensed us yet?" Usopp fearfully asked, knowing that those they were tailing were somewhat monsters.

"Have you seen anything fly towards our direction?"

"…"

"See?" Nami grinned triumphantly as she continued to hide from building to building trying not to lost her track on the two.

"Remind me why you decided to spy on them."

Nami's eyes practically shone with happiness as she glanced at the other direction. "Because I haven't seen Sei reacts like she did this morning! And don't you think it's would be fun to match them up? They are engaged after all."

"You forgot that Sei turned that down." Usopp stated dryly, wanting to face palm at the moment. Actually he couldn't care less at their resident weapons master life—especially her love life. God forbid, who would be able to tame that kid with loose screws? Seriously he is an equal to Luffy's never ending energy whenever she's high on sugar. The fire Fist had yet to see everything about Sei.

"And Ace declared that he will ask her again." She dreamed happily remembering some book she has read in the past.

"The Fire Fist declared a marriage proposal to the Ravensdale? Hmmm… Amusing." A voice spoke behind them. The two almost froze in shock upon recognizing the figure standing behind them with a smirk playing on his lips. It was none other than the Surgeon of Death—Trafalgar Law.

Nami and Usopp paled instantly and prepared themselves for any attack coming. After a while of silence the two opened their eyes only to see Law leaning casually on a wall while observing the shop where Sei, Ace and Zoro went.

Finally gathering courage that he didn't even know where came from, Usopp decided to ask Law. "You know Sei?"

"An acquaintance."

"Never thought she knows the Surgeon of Death." Nami stated, staring at Law who just smirked at her.

"Figures." Law started to walk away. "If that girl didn't join you, I would've asked her to be in my crew." The surgeon left.

After a few steps away from the two, Law stopped again forgetting something. "Don't let her hair show up in this island. Unless you want her to be hunted down."

"What is that guy saying?" Usopp confusedly asked. Things are getting more complicated but nothing made sense to him, neither to Nami who just continued watching the trio at the shop hoping for more developments in the situations.

After a few more minutes inside the shop, the trio finally decided to get out of the shop and went to another place. Nami and Usopp soon followed trying to maintain their distance as not to be noticed by their… subjects.

Zoro maintained a respectful distance from Sei and Ace who now didn't mind walking side by side. He mentally smirked at the progress the Fire Fist made in just one day, to be able to make the girl comfortable with him. Adding the fact that Sei was wearing the guy's orange hat was really saying something.

_What are they doing?_ Zoro noticed the figures trying to hide themselves by putting bushes over their heads even though it's…. Out of place. He was about to call them when he noticed the loud commotion inside the restaurant they were about to enter.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY PRECIOUS MEAT!"

*Crash*

*Bam*

"I bet that is Luffy-san." Sei deadpanned.

"Can't think of any person who'll fight over a meat." Ace agreed.

Zoro facepalmed knowing what was about to come.

"IT'S MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!" Another voice yelled in surprise.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

Yayayay! Done!

Never thought I'm going to finish writing this despite the … mental… lapse? Haha..

Gotta thank my cute niece, Sho-chan… (Cassiopeia) who was funny to look at flailing on the bed. XDD Making me laugh every time I glance at her direction..

**NamikazeMia** – This just started as… 'How would Fire Fist Ace woo a girl?' XDD And then all hell broke loose.

**Vampirelover12100**- Thank you for liking this fic. Im grateful *bows* :D

**aaroniteXkryptonite**- Here's the 4th chapter~ hope you like it.. XD

**Girl-luvs-manga**- I was wondering too. I just let my head think and do all the work.. Everything is just spur-of-the-moment thing.. But if you have suggestion, please say so.. :D Im quite open for that because recently I was starting to ask my sanity where did my ideas go and kept bugging my friend to get me inspired.. haha.

**Chocolatluver4ever**- Here's something to read more.. Thank you very much for your support… (Ugh.. I sounded like Im an official gathering voters for election.. XDD)

…

Say guys.. do you think I should expose Law more and make Ace mark his territory? XDD


	5. Brother Complex equals Ace

Yo people! I'm back… Actually this chapter wasn't supposed to be updated until I've finished writing the next chapter for my Kuroko no Basuke fic.. But what can I do?

It happened already..

Seriously I'm thinking that Zoro's "Directionless" illness is contagious..

**Me**: *walks towards terminal*

*goes the other way* *notices bakery* Eh? Where the heck am I going?

*goes back* XDD

_Next day…_

*get down from unloading station. *goes the other way*

Eh? Where's the street I'm supposed to go? *notices the other way* Ah. There it is.. XDDDD

Read and enjoy people!

I own—

**Law**: absolutely nothing..

**Hira**: tch. =3=…

**Law:** *smirks triumphantly and walks away*

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

Ace went inside the bar together with Zoro and Sei.

"Luffy, what did you do?" Ace started, not wanting to cause more trouble than they are already in. He scanned the whole area noticing some thugs—which are obviously pirates too—already drawing their pistols and swords ready to attack his brother. Luffy on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by his enemies, and still eating his mountain of food while glaring at the men.

Luffy's eyes lit up upon seeing his brother and comrades. "Oh, Ace, Sei, Zoro!"

"Sheesh, Luffy. Can't you eat in peace? What kind of luck do you have for attracting trouble even at the table?" Zoro grumbled.

"I didn't start it. They kicked my food!"

Sei sweatdropped. "Luffy-san… what food?" Seeing that Luffy's foods are still intact on the table in front of him.

"The food on my second table of course!" Luffy stated using a tone that somehow felt like she was told 'are you dumb or something?'.

"Right."

A guy wearing a captain's coat approached the trio with an annoyed expression on his face. "That bastard doesn't respect me." He smirked evilly as he raised the pistol on his hand and pointed it towards Luffy.

Of course the three, knowing that bullets doesn't affect Luffy, just stared at the man and his subordinates with a blank face, waiting for what is going to happen next. Ace sighed seeing that his brother resumed his banquet, completely ignoring the ruckus he started as well as the pistol pointing on his head.

In an instant Ace is already beside Luffy with his hand holding the pistol away from Luffy's head. His eyes somewhat sharpened as he stared at the man who dared point a gun on his younger brother in front of him. His brotherly instincts started kicking in. "I suggest that you keep that pistol away from my brother's head. That way I can assure your safety."

Zoro was impressed by the Fire Fist's display of speed and smirked, waiting for things to unfold. He could practically see the surprise written on Sei's face. Now that he thought about it, she had never seen the Fire Fist fight at all. Sei just joined the crew a few months after what happened at the Marine Ford.

The man grinned wickedly at Ace not being bothered by his stares at all. It was either the man doesn't recognize Fire Fist or he is dumber than the Straw Hat captain not being able to realize who was in front of him. Ace and Luffy's name became more famous after the way after all.

"C-Cap-Captain…' A voice full of fear coming from the man's subordinates were trying to get their leader's attention. The group finally recognize the people in front of them and are beginning to sweat and tremble from fear.

"What the fuck are you standing there for? Kill his companions!" The captain roared at his crew not even noticing the plight written on their faces. It was quite a funny scene to watch adding the comical reactions of the pirates inside the bar who cannot even speak straight and looked like they wanted to bolt outside the place just to spare their own lives but their legs already betrayed them.

"C-Captain… T-That i-i-is…" the crew still trembled in fear not even able to speak the names of the pirates before them.

"I'm quite surprised he doesn't recognize Ace and Luffy given that the Marineford War happened just a few months ago." Zoro stated dryly. _How stupid could these people get?_ Zoro started to wonder how they managed to survive inside the Grandline up till now.

"I'm impressed they haven't started running away yet." Sei pointed out the blanched faces of the pirate crews who looked like they were ready to faint any second now.

Everyone's attention were diverted at the entrance when once more the swinging doors of the bar opened revealing a blonde man with a cigarette hanging on the side of his mouth.

"Oh, Shanjih!" Luffy greeted as he chewed on his food.

The cook glanced at the crowd of people, then to Ace who was standing in front of Luffy pushing the tip of the gun away from his brother's head, the stupid man in front of Ace, and to Zoro and Sei who were just watching from the sidelines.

"What have you done again shitty captain?" Sanji grumbled as he walked closer to the group.

"Oh, so you're a captain huh? What kind of pirates would follow a weakling like you?" the man laughed his ass off, not noticing the sudden serious expression of Luffy's crewmates. Ace on the other hand mentally smiled at these.

Zoro automatically had his hand on the hilt of his swords ready for anything insulting that the man would say again.

Sanji's eyes sharpen as he prepared another cigarette to light.

Sei grabbed one of the daggers hidden on her clothes, her hand quite itching to test it out on its new victims.

_Luffy chose great comrades. _

"I can bet your crews are weaklings too! How the hell did you manage to survive here in the Grand Line? Pity? Running away like chickens?"

Luffy's crew almost started the fight but they saw their captain raising his hand. A silent order to just let them be. The three automatically had their guard down and just let the captain badmouth them. Yeah, this is one of the fights that they needn't get themselves involve into. It was useless.

The captain who seemed to be more pissed that the crew in front of him aren't reacting at all grinned maliciously and once more pointed the tip of the gun towards Luffy's direction.

Ace frowned. _What part of 'keep that pistol away from my brother's head' did this guy didn't understand? _

***BANG!* **

Was the sound of the sound of the gun, booming throughout the whole place. But there wasn't any bullet embedding itself on any of the pirates inside the restaurant. Instead, one can see the melting gun on the floor discarded away by its owner.

The sound was indeed the gun exploding as the trigger was touched.

"What the hell did you do?!" the man glared at Ace as he held his swollen hand, burned.

"Sorry but my brother hates getting shot by pistol." Ace grinned sheepishly though his eyes were somewhat sharp expressing the irritation that the man dared shoot his brother in front of him. It ticked something inside him.

"C-Captain t-t-that's Fi-Fire F-Fist A-A-Ace…" A trembling crew finally managed to get the man's attention. The captain paled upon hearing the name and stared at Ace.

"Fire Fist Ace…" The captain went paler and then glanced at the others who were watching from the sidelines.

"Black Leg Sanji." He paled further.

"Roronoa Zoro." Paled another hue.

"The c-cursed girl!" The captain somehow saw a glimpse of the lavender colored hair of the girl and fell, his legs unable to support his own weight.

_Cursed?_ Ace glanced at the girl who just grimaced at the name call but didn't retort anything back. In an instant the group together with its captain are already cowering on the farthest side of the bar trying to get as much distance as possible from Luffy and his comrades.

Luffy on the other hand, had resumed to his eating spree and ordered more from the poor bartender who had a hard time of accommodating Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach. The group casually sat together with their captain getting food of their own and let the other pirates escape frantically in front of the bar.

"Luffy-san, are there ice cream and sweets here?" Sei turned to Luffy. In Ace's surprise Zoro and Sanji somewhat stiffen and shook their heads.

"Shere hish." Luffy's voice still muffled by the food on his mouth. "Ish quieh deliscious. You shouldh trhy isht."

In an instant a pile of desserts lined up in front of Sei which made Zoro and Sanji cringe. Her appetite may not rival Luffy but those amounts of sweets were definitely something you'd categorize as normal intake.

"Huh, so you've got quite sweet tooth there Sei. You sure you can finish all of those?" Asked Ace who also started on his own pile of food.

Instead of answering Ace's questions, Sei began to start on munching the desserts in front of her. Her expression changed from pissed to extremely delighted. It was quite amusing to watch someone who more than often glares at you making faces that you don't usually see on those impassive demeanor of hers. "Hunnnyaaa~"

"Hunnnyaa?" Ace sweatdropped but nevertheless smiled.

"Don't mind her. She's like that when she eats those sugary stuff." Zoro stated as he called the waiter to get some booze.

_Cute._

Ace smiled again to himself but automatically halted upon realizing he had just thought.

He never thought of 'someone' being 'cute' before. Things yes, but a person?

There are still things he needs to learn especially about himself. Ace glanced at Sei while eating. The girl seemed to have noticed the stare at caught Ace's eyes on her. Sei uncharacteristically smirked at him and slightly nudged him.

"You know, Ace-san. Never thought you've got an extreme case of brother complex."

Both Sanji and Zoro choked on their foods as the words left the girl's mouth. Not that they didn't notice it, but it was the first time they heard the thoughts being actually voiced and on the person involved himself. No one dared to ask the Fire Fist about his strange antics about Luffy's wellness but sometimes it was downright…. Overrated.

"I do not!" Ace suddenly exclaimed with his voice unnaturally high and indignant. Actually the fire fist himself was shocked with the statement and actually choked on his food.

_Actually you do_. Both Sanji and Zoro exclaimed on their heads.

This was the second time I heard that term. Ace slightly frowned upon remembering Marco telling him the same thing after the Marineford war…

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

_Both Ace and Luffy were being fetched by the Whitebeard pirates from the Heart Pirates' submarine—Law being the one to have them escape from the Great War. After checking the brothers' condition from the Surgeon of Death, the D's thanked the doctor (who actually ignored them) and boarded Moby Dick. Though many are still recovering from the injuries, it didn't stop the pirates from rejoicing upon seeing their comrade safe. Party was immediately held ignoring all of the doctor's orders in their ship (including Law who just sighed and facepalmed knowing that they won't listen at all)._

_Luffy pretty much decided to stuck himself with Ace throughout the party, always following his brother wherever he goes. The older D actually didn't mind at all and just let Luffy with his way. It reminded him back when they were kids, Luffy also followed him around like a shadow just like what he is doing right now. He is pretty much used to it. Besides the worries he had over at Marineford are still in his head. His brother really knew how to be reckless and make him worry. _

"_Not going to party yoi?" A voice familiar to Ace was heard. _

_The phoenix actually found it strange not to find Ace and his brother partying among the crowd knowing their personalities. Instead he found the two sitting somewhere on the uncrowded part of the deck both slumping on the floor Luffy leaning heavily on Ace._

"_Nah, Luffy is already out." He pointed at his brother who was loudly snoring while using his as a support so he wouldn't slump completely on the wooden floor of the deck. "And besides those guys are already drunk. Gotta take distance."_

_Marco's bows raised in amusement watching the two brothers interact with each other. Surely he what Ace meant by 'distance'. Fights usually breaks out in arty like this especially when the crowd involved are pirates. Tough it was already made sure that no one would sustain deadly injuries at all, scratches and bruises are still present among some. _

"_That's one brother complex you have yoi." Marco chuckled._

"_Hey! It's a brother's duty to keep the younger brother safe!" Ace intently insisted._

"_Like a mother hen?" _

"_Yea—What do you mean by that?! Is it bad to look after your brother? I just wanted to keep distance so Luffy won't be involved in any fights that the other guys might start. He could be hurt you know! He's still recovering from his injuries! And besides Luffy looks younger than his age, anyone could mistake him to a girl and I'm not letting anyone lay their filthy hands on my little brother!" _

_When Ace finished his little speech he was already huffing from being out of breath._

"…_."_

_Ace flushed upon realizing what had just come out of his own mouth. _

_Damn it!_

_He just dug his own grave. _

"_A bad case of brother complex." Jozu appeared out of nowhere who seemed to have heard Ace's declarations and joined the conversation._

"_Hopeless case." Izou joined walking towards their direction with a smirk plastered on his face._

"_I DON'T HAVE BROTHER COMPLEX!" Ace screamed at the top of his lungs as he blushed further._

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

Ace's cheeks started to flush with a bit of pink as he recalled the incident which happened a few months ago. His crewmates never let him live it down and still tease him and his 'protective instincts' with Luffy.

And now… this.

_Yes you do._ Both Zoro and Sanji spoke in their heads.

"Believe me Ace-san but you really got one big brother complex in you. You should've seen your face back then." Sei began to laugh hard, her face getting red with the slight lack of air.

The other two men tried to will themselves not to join the laughing but failed because grins are still plastered on their faces making Ace somewhat ticked off.

"What's a 'brother complex' Ace, a food?" Luffy asked growing curious with the conversation his brother and weapons master were having. He had heard those words from Ace's comrade who looked like a sleepy pineapple back at Whitebeard's ship but he never got the chance to ask what it really means.

Ace blushed deeper at the question and began gulping some water before he chokes on his food completely. Now, now, how would he explain to his brother the meaning of the word without digging his grave further? He glanced at Sei who was grinning from ear to ear and still eating one of her parfaits with delicate grace as if she had done nothing wrong.

Who would've thought that she would be able to put him in a situation like this?

With the lack of reply from his brother Luffy turned to his comrades who were trying to avert his eyes (except for Sei who was smiling happily with her food) in order to avoid his question. "What is brother complex? Can you eat it?"

Both Sanji and Zoro looked away pretending to hear nothing.

_Idiotic shitty captain._ Sanji thought, hearing Luffy's lack of knowledge about the topic.

_Your brother is the greatest example._ Zoro deadpanned.

But both never had the courage to voice it out.

Sei, who was sitting just beside Luffy put her arm around Luffy and slyly grinned. "Now, Now captain. Lemme answer your question."

Ace's eyes widened knowing what will be happening next. As an instinct he immediately grabbed the girl across him and covered her mouth his hand. He smiled at Luffy gave him a questioning look. "N-Nothing Luffy. It's just uh…"

"Mrrrphhhh..!" Sei struggled to get away from Ace's grip but obviously the guy is stronger than her. She managed to keep Ace's hands down and still struggling to keep his grip away from her. "It's an obse—mmmrmmphhh!"

"Alright alright. I'd do anything! Just don't tell Luffy what it is." Ace whispered, finally giving up.

"Do you realize you are admitting you have extreme brother complex Ace-san?" Sei grinned.

Ace only pinched her cheeks and stretched it, like what he does with Luffy. "Now answer Luffy."

"My parfaits okay~"

Ace grunted.

"Oi Ace, Sei what are you whispering there? What is 'brother complex'?" Luffy asked once again.

"Let's just say that it is something best to describe Ace-san." Sei laughed at Ace's surprise and blush while Zoro and Sanji snickered.

"Sei you—"

"Sorry Ace-san but as much as I love my sweets I don't like lying to my captain." After smiling apologetically to the pyro, Sei's grin flashed again. "Well at least I didn't lie. Nyahahaha~"

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

_**Hotsprings…**_

After the awesome brother complex issue at the restaurant, the group continued to eat in peace—at least they weren't disturbed by anymore pirates (because they were too scared to go after Luffy and Ace). Asking some locals about the specialty of the town, the group learned of the hot springs near the mountains which were always visited by tourists. Sei was delighted about it and asked for 'detailed' directions. This was overheard by Nami, Robin, and Usopp who also entered the bar.

"Hmmmm~" The lavender haired weapons master relaxed as she felt the heat of the hot springs crawled into her skin.

Sei sighed happily noticing that she is alone in the hot springs. It was already afternoon yet the patrons of the bathhouse were busy at the moment.

Unknown to her, soft footfalls barely noticeable entered the bath house.

* * *

_**Night…**_

It was late in the afternoon before Nami and Robin decided to enter the baths. The two enjoyed as much as they can that it was already dark when they got out. In front of the bath house, Ace was already leaning on a tree obviously waiting for someone.

"Oh, Ace what are you doing here? The men's bath is the other way." Robin good-naturedly pointed out to the Fire Fist.

"Nah. I'm waiting for Sei. I've got a promise with her." Ace grinned sheepishly while scratching his head, making him look boyish. Well, who wouldn't blush at the teasing stress of the two women in front of him?

"Huh? Sei isn't inside." Nami stated earning a questioning gaze at Ace.

"She said earlier that she would just go to the hot springs. This is the only hot spring here."

Robin looked thinking for a second before she spoke. "I did notice her things in the lockers."

After nodding to themselves, Nami and Robin went back to the lockers and retrieved what they thought were Sei's possessions. Indeed, its Sei's things. With just the scabbard of the swords, they can immediately tell that it's the twin swords which the weapons master always have with her. And adding the compass that always hangs around her neck, they couldn't be wrong at all.

But what happened?

These are the things that Sei would never forget no matter how much in a hurry she is.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

Yohohohoho~

Done~ Finally!

Haha..

Actually, I was writing at the office on my notebook… Holding calculator on my left, together with papers and manuals.. Then notebook in front of me and twirling a pen on my hand.. haha

It was the epicness of the doujins I've read that I decided to show Ace's… uh… Care for his brother. *cough* brother complex *cough*

Cmon guys.. read and review!

:D :D

Looong weekened~ happiness~~

Thanks again for my friend who named sei's grandfather for me..

Actually I've been bugging her about my story a lot despite of not being able to watch One Piece yet.. XDD

**Me:** Hey I need a name for Sei's clan…

Hey, I need a name for Sei's grandfather..

Hey what would happen after they…

Me and my laziness for naming my charas.. XDD

* * *

**Ace**: Review folks! *grins*

**Luffy**: Ace, you are a 'brother complex' aren't you?

**Ace**: A what?!

**Luffy**: Sei said it's a word best to describe you.

**Sei**: *laughs at a corner*


	6. Double Curse

Here's the next chapter people~

Sorry for taking too long..

Hope you like this one..

:D

The great me owns—

Law: nothing. *smirks*

Hira: *glares*

Law: *unaffected*

Hira: Meanie! *runs to Bepo*

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

Sei woke up with a massive headache ponding inside her skull. She groaned in frustration knowing that it won't be going soon. "What the hell happ—"

"Oh, so our beloved blacksmith is now awake…" A voice reverberating throughout the room spoke. Sei won't be able to forget that voice. There would be no way in hell. It hasn't been a year since she escape from that sorry excuse for a band of pirates before she was found by the Straw Hats crew.

Unfortunate.

Really unfortunate.

_Shit! Law wasn't kidding when he said that they are still looking for me!_ Sei inwardly cursed herself for lowering her guard down even though the Surgeon of death had already warned her that danger lurks within the island. She didn't expect that she will be caught especially that Ace was always beside her and she seldom go on her own.

_The stars seem to hate me this much. _She grumbled not even realizing that she thought of the Fire Fist's presence as something to secure her from harm.

"Speechless aren't we, Raven." The man approached her until he invaded her personal space and touched her face softly with his gem-decorated fingers. The man smirked madly as he saw the dread and the fire on the girl's eyes upon recognizing him. Oh how long had he searched the seas for this girl? A precious tool must never go missing especially if you are a pirate in the Grand Line.

"Get your filthy hand off me, Mendel! Untie me!" Sei roared. There was so much hate at the girl's eyes that made her look murderous. All hate directed at the man laughing in front of her.

"Where's the 'Captain'? I am your captain, Raven." Mendel obviously didn't like being ordered around by someone. He grabbed the girl's neck with a tight grip enough to leave bruises later. It almost cost him his living when the girl managed to escape his ship. As a top class blacksmith at a young age, all the weapons he had been trading in the seas were put to stop when the girl escaped his ship.

"My only captain is Straw Hat Luffy."

With this Mendel smirked, which gradually became snickers and ended up to be a full blown laugh. Almost telling her that what she just said is something similar to a joke. "Raven, Raven, what do you think they would do if they discover what you can do? Surely Straw Hat Luffy won't be so stupid to take someone who will only drag his crews down to their deaths faster than they could imagine~"

All colors drained on the blacksmith's face. The fact that she was being chased by the World Government and the Navy is an open secret to her group. No one really talked about it ever since she joined the crew. But that isn't the only thing that chases her. A secret that she didn't want anybody to know.

"A punishment for your unnoticed vacation is necessary don't you think so, Raven?"

A blade had embedded itself to Sei's body as she was busy pondering on her thoughts. Mendel began to whisper on her ear. "Thank you for your hard work, my cursed blacksmith."

Another blade embedded itself on her body.

Then the girl's vision faded to black.

_Ace-san…_

"Get all those weapons she created and bathe them with her blood!" All men began scrambling to comply with his orders.

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

Back at the bar where they ate their lunch, the group began asking each other if they ever saw their resident blacksmith as they stroll along the city. It was indeed surprising that none of them met the lavender haired girl specially that the girl's hair color is really eye catching and not to mention that the town isn't that big.

It was like Sei disappeared without a trace.

"Maybe she got hungry or something?" Luffy suggested with a serious face.

"Like hell she would! She's not you!" Usopp immediately countered.

"She forgot her swords." Zoro grunted. He knew that the girl care for those swords as much as he do on his. She hardly leaves without those two katanas hanging on her belt. And this is something that he knew shouldn't be overlooked. A swordsman never abandons their weapons without a heavy reason. _And that brat knows that those things are not something that she could carelessly leave hanging behind._

"Don't you think maybe someone called her out?" He clothes were not there, maybe someone called her after she got dressed." Sanji suggested.

"And leave her swords and compass behind just like that?" The mechanic didn't think that it was probable either.

"I'm getting worried for Sei-chan." Brook spoke.

It had been night already yet there was still no trace of their crewmate to be found on the island. And the girl was usually the first one to get back on their ship before the others did. The situation only makes them unsettled.

Robin on the other hand looked quite serious staring at the swords and the compass that is on Ace's possession. Ever since they had the girl on the crew, never did she saw Sei leave without her swords and the compass constantly hanging on her neck. Actually, it was once questioned by the crew because they all knew that compasses are useless inside the Grand Line yet Sei always hangs on it like a lifeline.

'_**No.' Sei smiled as she held the compass tightly on her hand. 'This one is special. This works just like that special paper found at the New World.' **_

New World? Paper? "Ace-san, can I please see that compass?"

Though surprised at the seriousness of the archeologist's voice, Ace handed the small object. Robin immediately inspected the object with extreme scrutiny and found herself having more evidence to prove her theory.

"The needle moved." Robin stated which caught the attention of the Straw Hats including Ace.

"Needle?" Ace inquired.

Nami also took a look at the compass with surprise. "Now that you mention it. I haven't seen this compass move at all. This always hangs on Sei's neck right? Strange. The compass points now at a different direction."

"Really? It looks normal to me." Luffy joined the group staring at the compass.

Ace's eyes slightly widened. "Aren't compasses supposed to be swirling around when used inside the Grand Line? This is steadily pointing at a direction."

"I remember ojou saying that this is a special compass…"

The straw hats began to think about the time they asked about the golden object hanging on Sei's neck.

"…_**this works just like that special paper found in the New World." **_

Silence enveloped the group leaving the Fire Fist somewhat left behind.

*Crack*

Everyone's attention were grabbed by the sound of something breaking, only to see the glass of Sei's compass forming cracks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Robin broke the compass! Sei is going to kill us!" Usopp started running around in panic, imagining the reaction of their resident blacksmith if she ever notices those cracks on her lovely compass.

Chopper already had a bandage at hand his eyes also swirling in panic. "Let's patch it up, hurry before Sei notices it!"

Luffy joined the mayhem and readied his arm for a powerful punch. "Let's punch it!"

"The hell that would fix it!" Usopp yelled more panicked than ever hitting Luffy's head in the process.

*crack*

*crack*

The group began to panic as more cracks appeared on the glass even though it wasn't moved by Robin's hands at all.

"What are we going to do!" Brook also started to panic as wee running around like Luffy and the others.

"What if the paper Sei was talking about is a Vivre Card?" Robin's voice cut through the panic of the group.

"Vivre Card?" Ace repeated. "Are you telling me this compass is just like a Vivre Card?"

The Fire Fist's voice began to be laced with worry as it finally sunk onto him what could the cracks forming on the compass might tell them. Dread began to form in his gut as more cracks appeared on the compass. The object looked nothing like the new and well kept compass their blacksmith always carries. _If this a Vivre Card… then… the cracks are—._

"Scramble everyone! Let's take Sei back!" Luffy suddenly shouted.

No no no no!

Nothing similar to Ace will happen to his crewmates. Not if he can help it. The last time he ignored the Vivre card almost made him lost his brother. He won't let the blacksmith go through the same incident. NO WAY IN HELL!

He won't be losing anything this time.

In an instant the Straw Hats and Ace went to different directions.

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

"At long last! You finally have your use!" Mendel began to pull Sei's hair, forcing her to face him. The girl had bleed too much from the stabs they have done to her body and having no strength not even to lit her head, she was forced to face the man. Mendel was grinning from ear to ear, his dark face were filled with utmost greedy look as he raised his other arm holding a sword.

The blacksmith immediately recognized the sword. Of course, as a member for the Ravensdale clan, she also had the uncanny ability to remember every weapon she had made. But the only thing is that she could recognize the sword itself but not its color. She doesn't remember creating any black sword, and she knew that it wasn't paint either. It was like the sword was made from the purest black material which made the weapon radiate a more dangerous and mysterious aura, an object that shouldn't be placed in the wrong hands.

Sei tried to speak but only blood left her mouth. Damn, she's starting to bleed too much from her wounds. Instead of taking pity, the man only laughed at her plight. His eyes danced in delight as he stared at her blood coming out from her prone form.

"Did you like my gift Raven? Seems like you haven't recovered yet."

With every strength she has, "G-ggo to hell." Sei spat out.

Instead of getting insulted, Mendel just laughed totally amused at the fire raging at the girl's eyes. He was too happy at the moment to get insulted. He finally had in his hands, the highest grade of weapons to be found in the sea. No one can ever recreate the weapons he is able to provide because of the woman in front of him. The last member of the clan of the cursed blacksmiths –Ravensdale. When he saw that purple colored eyes and hair, he knew that he had found his luck. The girl was a skilled weapons maker at a young age. How could he resist such a good opportunity?

He let the girl trust him, let her join his crew as she makes weapons for him. Weapons which he sold at the black market for a very high price. With his underground connections he was able to discover the girl's past. As well as the fact that the world government and the navy are all after her.

A few months later, the girl discovered his connections with the underground and his business. Without anyone noticing, the girl managed to slip past his crew and sailed away from his ship. He was hunting the girl since then.

And now…

The chase had finally come to an end.

He revealed another blade on his hand and let the girl's blood run through the steel slowly.

To his expectation, the blade slowly turned to black from silvery white.

Yes, it was the Ravensdale's blood which caused such reaction.

"Isn't it amazing to know that you had another curse inside that body of yours Raven?" Mendel watched as the girl's eyes widened at surprise.

"I'll tell you something that I discovered at your absence my dear blacksmith." The pirate captain approached the girl. "I have known that one last secret to your skill is your blood. That accursed liquid inside your body causes the curse on every blade you make." He felt the girl's body stiffen at the statement.

Yes, he did notice those little cuts on his blacksmith's body after she makes weapons.

"But how about we add more curse on you?" A more powerful weapon can be created don't you think so? And of course, what could create such beautiful situation than a devil fruit?" The man laughed near Sei's ears almost deafening her in the process.

"Y-You.. "

"Yes, That devil fruit you had earlier, was for this purpose." Mendel raised the blade once more. "see this? These little things will make me the most powerful and influential man in the seas! And I'll be able to take the position of a pirate king with these weapons. And all thanks to you…Raven."

A stab was felt again by Sei on her body.

Mendel once more whispered to Sei. "No one will save you Raven. That clan of yours should've been obliterated a long time ago, yet you still exist."

"No…"

"You are chased by World Government, the Navy… Everyone dies because of your abilities… you still think you should be here?"

"No… I was…"

"No one will accept a dirty blood on their ship, Raven. I know you haven't told that Straw Hat the things about you..."

"No… My cap-"

"He is not here. And that is saying something… But don't worry my dear blacksmith, your weapons will forever live."

Then the man stormed out of the cell. His voice vibrating throughout the empty passage.

"I…" Once more, Sei was claimed by the darkness as another surge of pain radiated on her body.

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

Ace held the thing tighter in his hands upon noticing more cracks appearing on the compass. His mind began to panic more, knowing that he had no clue to start with.

_Damn it! Sei needs me!_

Ace caught a glimpse of a black and yellow hoodie at the corner of his eyes. Realizing who it was, Ace made a turn over and landed himself in front of Trafalgar law. The pirates who were surprised by his sudden arrival automatically surrounded their captain in a defensive position.

"Where is she?" Ace automatically growled at the Dark Doctor who seemed unfazed by his actions. BY the looks of it, the Surgeon of Death had expected these things to happen. And he knew where the blacksmith had been taken.

"Quite surprising to see you here Fire Fist." Law lazily drawled out, not even intimidated by that raged look on Ace's face. In fact, there was amusement dancing on his eyes which only irritated Ace more than ever.

"Quit fooling around Trafalgar. Where is Sei?" Ace demanded.

_Oh, the blacksmith was taken then? My warning had been useless. _

Law raised his eyebrows in a surprised manner. "And here I am thinking to ask you were is that blacksmith—"

Ace move a step closer, his body clearly emitting off a dangerous aura which was clearly felt by the Dark Doctor. Looks like he needed to get straight to the point. He may be a supernova but he also knows that Fire Fist Ace is someone you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side. He knew for a fact that the title of 'Second Commander of Whitebeard Pirates' isn't just for show.

"Trafalgar Law… This is the last time I'm asking you…"

Bepo growled dangerously but was ignored by Ace.

"Where is Sei?"

The doctor sighed. He thought he could mess with the fire fist longer, but it seems like the situation had taken its worst case scenario. He doesn't like taking orders from people but, he had taking quite a liking to the strange creature who fixed his nodachi for him.

He knew he will have his chance to dissect the girl's innards but he will be losing that chance once he let the girl die in the hands of those useless pirates who doesn't know her real worth.

Law sighed. "I've warned her about those pirates but looks like she had let her guard down." He looked at Ace who was still trying to control his temper. "Demon pirates. Those are the group that had her."

"That 'Demon pirates'?" Of course Ace had heard the name before. Sailing with a yonkou had its perks and one of those is information.

_Demon Pirates had been known for being a trader in the black market. They specialized in trading weapons of the highest quality—_

Law could practically hear a click on Ace's head as the Fire Fist's eye's widened a bit.

"That Ravensdale unknowingly stepped at the lair of a spider, Fire Fist. Can you get her out?" Law said with a serious expression adorning his face. If the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is really serious with that girl, now is the right time to test it. "If I were you Fire Fist I'd leave her alone. She may be safer at the hands of those pirates instead of Straw Hats. The Demon Pirates had their underground connections to lure off both the Navy and the Wor—"

"I don't give a damn on what they have. They have taken something that's 'mine' and I'm taking it back." In an instant, Ace disappeared in front of the Surgeon of Death.

Strange how much the two D's were similar despite being brothers only by bond. They similarity was too much.

'_Mine' huh… Amazing, Fire Fist._ Law chuckled recalling the overly possessive tone Ace used referring to the Ravensdale. It would be an amazing predicament for the Straw Hats.

* * *

**(-)**

* * *

**Yo people!**

**I'm backkk!**

**Sorry for taking soo long, I've been busy setlling.. XDD**

**First week, learning again.**

**Second week, Ozine fest, Naruto: Road to Ninja..**

**Third week, Hunting for Ace's hat and looking for stuffs…**

**Well that Ace's hat made my week~**

**This week me is going to watch One Piece Film Z.. Ive watched the movie but of course wanna see it on cinemas~**

**Hurray for holidays and putting the movie on my sudden rest day~**

**Well, the next chap would be a birthday special..**

**That chapter really made me sooo happy, ive been writing that at the office during break and im quite satisfied with it.. haha**

**Wait for a few more days and once ive finished writing that im going to publish it right away.. XDD **


	7. Bonus: Birthday Special

Yo people! Me is back! Haha.

This one is an Omake chapter.

Some spoilers are included for the succeeding chapters for the two years gap.

Shishishi~

I own—

Law: Nothing. No one gave you One Piece as a gift for tomorrow.

=3=.. Ill ask this for my Christmas present then!

Read and enjoy folks!

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

_**Days before…**_

Marco as well as the other commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates gathered around the room. All of them bore serious looks on their faces as they wait for the reason for their summon. Apparently, the man in question which is Fire Fist Ace stood in front with his hands clenched at his sides.

"Guys… Help me how to ride a a bike!" Ace suddenly announced. The pyro is kneeling in front of them with a desperate look on his face. His hands were clasped together above his head.

"Ace…" Marco was stunned, unable to finish his sentence as Ace cut him.

"I'm desperate! Pease help me!" Ace bowed lower.

This time Marco facepalmed.

"Ace."

Ace raised his head.

"You… called us out for 'this', yoi?" The phoenix gave the man a bored looks which threatens to look like murderous if the pyro would say something that wouldn't be accepted by his ears.

"I told you I'm desperate! I need to learn how to ride a bike and fast!"

The rest of the commanders looked so irritated at the moment but obviously trying to hide it. They woke up 'early' in the morning thinking that the summon was for an emergency only to find out that their co-commander was just looking for someone to teach him how to ride a bike.

Great.

Really great.

Oh the idea of murdering Ace right there and then sounded so tempting.

"Humor us Ace, what is this stupidity for." Izou asked, trying to keep his hands crossed on his chest so that he won't be reaching for his gun slid on his obi.

"Izou! This isn't stupidity! Sei's birthday is approaching and I need a present for her!"

"Then tell me how these two things relate to each other." Really, he needs to stop himself from grabbing his pistol and trying to give Ace a warning shot. Too bad the Fire Fist's answer weren't helping his temper at all.

To everyone's surprise, Fire Fist covered his mouth with his hand and looked away. The group were about to give Ace a painful lesson from messing their goodnight sleep when the pyro finally spoke.

"I….her…" Ace whispered, obviously not coherent enough for the others to understand.

"Ace…" Marco growled.

"I want to ride a bike with her!" Ace shouted stunning everyone inside the room.

Though the Fire Fist was trying to hide his expression the commanders were able to catch a glimpse of those blushing freckled cheeks. His expression clearly states that he was so embarrassed with his own statement that he wanted the earth to swallow him whole right now.

Oh good.

At least they weren't the only people who thought that the idea was too cheesy to say out loud.

"…"

*snort*

Ace glared at his comrades who were trying to stifle their laughs but utterly failing at it. On his comardes defense, tat blush painted on the pyro's cheeks plus the glare wasn't an effective threat at all and just added to the hilarity of the situation.

The room roared with laughter.

"Stop laughing at me and help me out!" The Fire Fist shouted, noticing that his comrades were not going to stop laughing anytime soon.

Instead of doing as Ace say the laughter only increased, having some of the commanders lean for support and some roll on the floor.

Hell Ace getting in love is really something amusing for the Whitebeard Pirates. A few months ago, the thought of Fire Fist committing himself to a woman never crossed their minds. But who wouldn't? All they heard from the man is his undying obsession for the wellbeing of his brother.

That's why everyone of them were surprised to see Ace fussing on a girl who just appeared out of nowhere. Heck Ace even dove into the water even though knowing that he himself is a 'hammer' just to save the girl.

The next thing that surprised them is that hopeless look on Ace's face as he tries to wake up the girl. His eyes were filled with horror realizing the numerous injuries adorning her body and blood seeping out of her wounds. Ace never left the girl's side until she was fully well. They even saw that relieved look on the pyro's face when the lavender-haired blacksmith managed to escape death.

Fire Fist became a constant mage beside Sei. They didn't know if it was an unconscious act or a silent declaration:

Stay away from my girl.

And now…

This!

Man, they will never get enough of this.

After a few good minutes of undying laughter, some of the commanders managed to compose themselves and stay silent. Though the grins were unwipeable off their faces, much to Ace's dismay.

"So…?" Ace got a hopeful look on his freckled face.

"So what, yoi?" Marco asked. They won't be making this easy for Ace. Not when he messed up with their sleep for his random request.

"Are you helping me out?"

"Ace. Ace, Ace… What's with that attitude when you are asking us a favor?" Izou put an arm around ace's shoulders with a smug grin plastered on his lips.

Ace gulped.

It was then that the Fire Fist realized that everything wouldn't be a cake walk.

Not at all.

It will be a walk in hell.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

_**May 17…**_

Sei 'was' having a wonderful sleep…

Yes, a peaceful dream he 'had'. Being able to meet up with his comrades again, sailing with their captain and Thousand Sunny. Everything seemed so real until he felt a tug on his shoulder and someone calling her name.

"Sei…wake up. It's morning already, Sei…"

She tried to ignore that voice, but because of the insistent call and tug on her shoulders, the girl unwillingly opened her eyes only to see Fire Fist Ace hovering over her with a big, stupid, happy and excited grin plastered on his face.

Sei blinked trying to gather her bearings.

"…"

1

2

3

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, ACE!" was heard throughout the Moby Dick followed by a loud crash.

The Whitebeard pirates shook their heads realizing that Ace never really learns.

A few days after the girl woke up from her comma, Fire Fist had been a constant figure beside her. Ace made sure of everything about her recovery. It was never unusual for them to know or hear that Ace had decided to sleep inside the blacksmith's room.

After a few days, they heard Sei insisting that she is already well and Ace need not sleep inside her room anymore.

"_Really Ace. I'm already well. I can manage my own now. I'm really grateful for you looking out on me while I'm recovering but I'm already good. You can go back on sleeping on your own room. I'm sure it wasn't comfortable for you to be sleeping on the floor or on the chair." _

_Sei, it wasn't a problem for me at all. You're talking to the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates you know. I've slept in worse places."_

_Obviously that wasn't the point and Fire Fist wasn't getting it at all. Not when he still have that obliviously happy grin on his face._

"_Ace…" The blacksmith sighed. How the heck would she relay to this man that it had been embarrassing that people inside the ship thinks that they are a couple? And the fact that Ace nonchalantly informed Whitebeard about his 'courting issues' didn't help he situation at all. _

_Sei, after getting weirded out from the strange looks she was having form the members of the Whitebeard crew, confronted Marco about it. _

'_Aren't you engaged? Ace said it to Pops' was Marco's answer to her._

_Of course she confronted the Fire Fist about it. _

_Though there was a hint of disappointment in his voice, Ace explained that Whitebeard won't let him sleep inside the room if he won't say such thing. Sei doubted Ace's testimony. If there's one thing Ace cannot do, it is lying to Whitebeard._

_Now back to the situation at hand…_

_She really needs to find a way to explain to the pyro in front of her that she wanted her 'personal space' back and that she is starting to feel uncomfortable always seeing Ace's sleeping face every time she wakes up in the middle of the night. All without embarrassing herself of course._

'_Damn it, why is it that I'm starting to think that that narcoleptic pyro is handsome!' Sei wanted to pull her hair out of frustration and also an attempt to hide the now forming blush on her face._

_For the past few days, the pyro had been constantly fussing over her health. She had heard from the commanders that Ace never left her side at all while she was in a comma. He was even holding her hand in a tight but gentle grip when she woke up. He had been nursing her back to health, constantly bugging the nurses and doctors looking out on her. He had been helping on changing her bandages and also volunteered to help her take a bath. Though he gave up on the suggestion after earning a few bumps on his head and face. _

_He took care of her, covering her every need. He even volunteered to sleep on the floor just to be allowed inside her room. _

_How in the world would she react on that?_

_Darn in she wanted to commit suicide for praising the man too much. _

'_Hey Ace, I'm starting to like you. Can you please move out of my room so I can regain my peace?' That would be one great declaration and confession._

"_Sei?" Ace felt the blacksmith's forehead, checking for her temperature. The fired Fist a relieved smile. "I thought you are running a fever. Your face is quite red." _

'_Can you stop with that kindness! Are you trying to make me fall for you?!' Sei looked away. _

_Ace sighed. _

"_Sei… Is it bad for me to watch you sleep? Well, your face makes me sleepy too. More effective than narcolepsy actually." _

_Screech._

_Sei could practically hear the sound inside her mind. _

_On the other hand, Marco, together with with co-commanders who were listening outside the room all shook their heads and facepalmed. _

"_He still needs to learn if she's going for a woman's heart." Vista stated in an amused voice and walked away. The others nodded in agreement. _

_They may be pirates—not really your ideal man and dream guy—but what kind of man would tell a girl that he fells sleepy by just looking at her?_

_Not to mention Ace is wooing that girl._

_Probably just the great Portgas D Ace. _

_Oh utter stupidity._

'_Was that supposed to be compliment?' Sei thought irritatedly._

"_IDIOTIC PYRO! DON'T EVEN DARE STEP INSIDE MY ROOM!"_

_Ace flew out of the room with a few bumps on his face, landing on the deck with a loud crash. Marco glanced at the blacksmith's direction who was catching her breath from throwing Ace out of the room. Her flushed face clearly reflected annoyance. _

"_I'm starting to feel like an idiot for admiring you!" Sei grunted to herself which didn't go unnoticed by the other commanders who were listening at a distance._

_They all snickered at the statement._

_Hearing the reaction, the blacksmith glared at the direction which made the commanders scramble off._

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

Well even though he is always thrown outside the room, Ace being somewhat a masochist always enters the blacksmith's quarters. The crews on board the Moby Dick had been used on Ace getting thrown on different direction every time he enters Sei's room.

And on this particular day Ace had been insistent on waking up the blacksmith and starting his surprise, thought he is utterly failing at it.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

"Land ho!" A crew shouted at the deck. Running low on supplies, Moby Dick had to stop on the first land they saw to gather necessities.

That's what Sei thought.

Whitebeard had ordered his crew to tell the lavender-haired girl the false information in order to give Ace the chance to have his time with the blacksmith. Besides it's not only Ace who has surprise for the girl.

"No." Sei declines Ace's encouragement to go exploring the island.

"But it'll be fun!" The pyro insisted not even noticing the still sour mood of the blacksmith.

"No." Sei began to walk away from the Fire Fist, trying to shake him off her back somehow.

"I'll treat you sweets. They said there is a good restaurant in the island."

Sei automatically turned and walked back and grabbed Ace's arm dragging the man towards the ramp of the ship connected to the port of the island.

With this Ace grinned to himself. Of course he had anticipated every situation which the blacksmith will decline his offer. And he has a trump card if all his plans have failed him. Sei can't resist sweets even though her moods are easily affected by sugar.

Remembering something, Ace removed his hat and placed it on Sei's head which the girl automatically grabbed.

"Thanks…" Sei mumbled.

The pyro's only answer is lowering the brim of his hat until it covers those violet eyes.

Ace fondly smiled at the girl before him. Actually aside from helping Sei from hiding her features from the public his hat serves another purpose. It was like he was marking his territory.

Men on their ship had backed off from their flirting when Ace started putting his hat atop of Sei's head and followed the girl around like a shadow.

This earned him a month of teasing among his co-commanders who noticed the act. Too bad Sei didn't notice it at all. He does hope that somehow the girl would look at him as a man.

Not just a friend.

Neither as his captain's older brother.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

"Be careful Sei, there are a lot of tourist who comes to this island. We don't want you getting lost." Ace reminded as they entered the town. Actually a few weeks ago, he had Marco check the island nearby and found this one fitting his plans. Aside from checking out the island, he actually bugged Vista for some tips on a date. Playboy he might look like, he knows nothing on how to take a girl out. All he knows is being polite.

But hey, he's a pirate! It's not like a pirate needs to know such thing right?

"Where do you want to go?" Ace asked.

The pyro found himself with no companion since the blacksmith disappeared beside him.

"…Shit." Was all Ace had been able to say before roaming his eyes around to look for the girl. Why the heck did he manage to forget that 'directionless' illness the girl has.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

Sei on the hand noticed a certain shop nearby which sells weapons. Her blacksmith instincts took over and walked towards the shop, already forgetting about her pyro companion. It actually took quite a while as she was really enjoying herself too much before she realized that she magnificently managed to separate herself from Ace.

The goddesses of fate really hates her more than she imagined. How the hell in the world will she manage to find that pyro in a mass of people without even the slightest idea of the restaurant Ace was talking about. Not to mention that he is directionless.

"Argggghh! Screw everything! I'll leave everything to luck!" Sei started marching off to a random direction hoping (slightly) that she will manage to find the way on her own.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

_**After 10 hours of trying to find the way….**_

*rustle*

Sei slumped on the grass not even minding what could be underneath her. She could've been better if she had not left everything to her luck since she doesn't have one when it comes to directions.

The lavender-haired girl stared at the sky as she lay off the grass. The sky is almost dark indicating how much time flew as hen was busy getting lost.

_I wonder if Ace is already back at the Moby Dick…_

Sei sighed. Even though she asked herself that, the blacksmith still hopes that Ace is still looking for her.

"Where are you Ace…?" She muttered softly as he held the hat tighter. Her eyes closing from tiredness.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

"Sei!" Ace shouted along the streets of the town as he continues to run in search for his companion. The somewhat lax feeling he had earlier were starting to be replaced by panic as more hours passed by. He never stopped running and shouting the blacksmith's name even though people were looking at him weirdly.

The pyro already forgot about his surprise and his other plans as worry run through his system. All in his mind right now is to find Sei.

_Damn it! It's already getting dark!_

Ace w3anted to kick himself for being so useless. How come that he wasn't able to find any clue about the girl's whereabouts. Not to mention that his orange hat really stands out among the crowd.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

*grumble*

Sei woke at sound of her own stomach grumbling in hunger. Now she remembers it, she hasn't eaten anything yet for the day aside from the light breakfast served by Thatch. _I should've brought something with me._

*grumble*

"Where is this anyways? Ace?" She questioned to no one. She roamed her eyes all over the place only to notice that it is already getting dark and all she can see around her are grass and trees.

"Great. I ended up inside a place where every tree and grass looks alike.—a forest." The blacksmith frowned. Of course it isn't the first time she ended up in such place. Actually it's the second.

_Or is it?_

A distant memory began to bug the back of her head letting various sceneries flow right before her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Another picture.

A boy tugging her hand leading her way out of the dark forest.

After that she wanted everything to stop. Sei began to run in hope that the flashes of memories would stop.

"Ace…" She began to call panicky hoping that the man would appear to stop those flashes of things that she is currently seeing.

_I don't want to see it again…_

_No…_

"Ace…" she called louder.

Blinded by the memories of her forgotten past, the blacksmith ran away already trapped inside her memories.

"_Live… Stay safe… Sei…" A boy with a hair color similar to her smiled. Not even minding the numerous scratches and wounds decorating his small body._

Already blinded by her fears, Sei unknowingly ended up in a cliff hidden at the end of the forest. Her feet already stepped at the air, ready to fall at what seem to be a bottomless ravine when someone grabbed her. The next thing she knew was being enclosed in a warm embrace as the smell of sea and breeze filled her nose.

"A...A…Ace…?" the embrace went tighter but still gently held her.

"I thought I lost you for real." Ace muttered softly his voice hinting huge relief.

Ace's melancholic voice seemed to soothe her as her visions began to fade, her mind finally returning to the present. All those fear she had earlier were replaced by a great surge of relief. Her arms slowly returned the embrace, drowning all her fear in the man in front of her. "Stupid Ace! I thought you left me!"

She could feel the pyro chuckling softly.

"Thank you Ace."

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

"Ace are you sick?" Sei ask the pyro with a tone full of suspicion and doubt. Right now, the idea of getting Ace to the nearest doctor begins to dominate her mind.

Ace laughed. "No. Just stay still. You'd fall." He adjusted the blacksmith's weight on his back.

"I told you I can walk on my won. I'm not injured."

Though it may seem that the two were pretty close, Sei is already on the verge of biting off the man's head if not pulling his hair.

Ace grinned. Really, this girl was too headstrong with her will. The Fire Fist was considered as one of the hard headed person in their ship, but the girl's insistency could rival his own. But of course he isn't Luffy's brother for nothing. Ace just held the girl on his back like her weight was nothing to him.

Comfortable silence engulfed the two as Ace continued to trail out of the forest.

"Ace, I'm hungry." Sei complained. After getting found by Ace she forgot about her stomach complaining and right now it came back with a vengeance. Thank goodness that Ace didn't left her down, she might have slumped on the grass from exhaustion and hunger if she were walking alone. Actually, she is practically a dead weight on Ace.

Before the pyro could answer, his stomach growled in response.

The lavender-haired girl was surprised at the noise, not because of how loud it was but because she realized something about it. All the while she thought that the pyro already ate before looking for her (knowing he's a bottomless pit like his brother) but it doesn't seem to be the case. Ace searched for her all those long hours that she went missing. Of course that blushing face of the pyro he is trying to hide is more than enough confession.

"As you wish my princess." Ace once more adjusted her weight on his back.

Before Sei could retort at the endearment, the pyro already dashed back towards the town.

"AAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girl had no choice but to cling to the pyro tighter in hope that she won't fall off the road.

Ace grinned mischievously. "If I knew that'd be your reaction, I should've done this sooner." He faces the blacksmith slightly making their faces closer than before. Instead of answering, Sei just clinged harder on Ace.

"I swear Ace I'm going to choke you!"

Knowing that what was said was just an empty threat, the pyro laughed and just sped up. The whole trip out of the forest was eventful, consisting of Sei screaming and threatening about how she would kill Ace once she gets back to her feet and Ace just laughing everything off. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a shop which the pyro seemed to refer as restaurant. The blacksmith glanced at the pyro with an unamused look.

"Wait till you get a taste of their food." Ace grinned and went in.

True enough to the pyro's words, the restaurant didn't seemed to as shabby as it looks outside. The old man owning the shop doesn't have issues with pirates at all and seemed to be a fan of Whitebeard. They were actually given special treatment as the owner recognized Ace being the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Enjoy your meal." Sei saw the owner wink at Ace before leaving.

The blacksmith wanted to sigh. Of course she knew what the owner was thinking about them._ I've seen those stupid grin on Thatch-san and the other's face too many times already not to recognize._

They were thought as a couple.

"C'mon Sei let's eat!" The pyro already had a chunk of meat inside his mouth, obviously wasn't able to control himself in front of the food. Not that she blames him. She is also quite hungry too. Sei began to grab her utensils and ate like Ace does, enjoying the small talks and the stories they started to share.

Everything was peaceful until the deserts were served.

"Hahahahaha! Ace you should see your face!" Sei pointed out as she continued to laugh to the point she is already clutching her stomach. The pyro just wiped his face off the food that stuck with it. His narcolepsy is really something inconvenient for him, especially during meals. There were no times that he won't fell on his food. Actually, at first the whitebeard Pirates were surprised at his sleeping tendencies and were kind enough to remove the plate under his face. But as time goes by the crews started to get tired of seeing Ace sleeping during the meals that they just chose to ignore it. Apparently, the girl in front of her is having fun rubbing it off his face.

Ace begin to grin evilly which promises trouble. He grabbed the cake in front of him and flicked it off to the laughing blacksmith. Now, it is the pyro's turn to laugh when the cake landed on the girl's forehead, forming some kind of disfigured horn.

Then chaos ensued, leaving the owner of the shop shaking his head and sighing in the sidelines as he watch all those food he prepared soar in the air.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

"Ace, why are we here?" A tone laced with suspicions was used by the lavender-haired girl. After that food fight at the restaurant, the man just dragged her to god-knows-where with that excited grin plastered on his freckled face. No matter how many time the blacksmith asked for their destination, Ace refused to give any information. Sei just realized that they ended up in a park near the beach.

The place wasn't as deserted as she thought it would be, in fact it is the contrary. There were quite a number of people enjoying some night strolling including some youths together with their pals.

It was picture of relaxation and peace.

"So.. why are we here?" Sei decided to break the silence.

"To watch? What else do you want?" Ace smiled at the girl as he laid down the grass beneath him. He felt the blacksmith sitting beside him and he found himself looking at that face. He can't help it. He had met many women before he saw Sei again but nothing caught his interest. Many had willingly offered themselves to him, but he graciously declined and now, he is going after a girl who doesn't even like him as a man.

Fate really knows how to play.

_But I never regret anything. _

Maybe it was fate that decided for him to be saved from Marineford. It was also fate that decided to let Sei join his brother's crew. It was also fate that lead the girl on Moby Dick.

"Then it must be fate that I fell for you…" Ace blurted out as he was smiling happily while staring at Sei fondly.

The wind blew hard.

Catching her now growing hair, Sei turned to the Fire Fist. "Did you say something?"

The Fire Fist just chuckled. "Say, you know how to ride a bike?" Ace pointed out the youths riding their bicycle not far from them. Ace grinned knowing what would be the blacksmith's answer. The fire fist almost laughed when the girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"No." Sei wanted to smack Ace on the ground. It was one of her greatest frustration of not being able to ride a bike and the man is rubbing it on her face.

Ace stood up. "Ride with me then."

"No. I don't have a death wish yet."

Ace somewhat pouted. "You're no fun."

"I try not to be."

Without a word, Ace reached out his hand.

The blacksmith didn't know what happened but she just found herself taking that hand. It was like she was under a spell upon looking at the smiling pyro in front of her. It was like an invitation that she cannot turn down. Not that she believes that Ace would let her fall, but by that moment she realized that she trusts this guy with her life.

And the truth doesn't even scare her.

Maybe she cannot admit it right now, but all she knows is that there is a somewhat sweet feeling in her whenever she sees eyes looking at her, smiling at her, holding her. No matter how much she tries to deny, no matter how much she tried ignoring Ace's presence the guy is like a plague.

She accepted the hand that reached her. The guy who saved her many for so many times.

Sei let Ace wrap his arms around her as she sat in front of Ace while he held the handle. Not once she felt fear even though the bike swayed as Ace tries to balance both of them. All she did is sit back and lean behind her, she felt Ace's arms firmed around her.

Silence engulfed the whole atmosphere as they both trailed down the beach. The night breeze comfortably blows everywhere, making the whole night perfect than ever.

"Ace?"

"hmmm?"

"I—" The blacksmith words were cut as the pyro lost his balance due to some rock they accidentally treaded on. Just as Sei expected Se landed with Ace's arms supporting her weight. The pyro made sure that he won't be pinning the girl too much, knowing that his weight is too much for her.

"You okay there?" Ace chuckled as he heard the blacksmith grumbled.

"Still alive."

"Sei—" This time it was not a rock which stopped Ace from his word, but the fact that he realized their positions. He knew he was trapped by the moment his eyes met those violet orbs.

No one dared to speak.

No one dared to move.

They both stared at each other, not breaking the moment.

"What took you so long, yoi?" A voice nearby was heard.

Both of them immediately scrambled away from each other as if burned. Ace automatically sent a death glare to Marco who was looking at them nonchalantly but mentally smirking inside.

_Damn you, Marco. _

The phoenix just shrugged at Ace, ignoring the silent threat. _You were too slow yoi. _

After a few moments of awkwardness, Marco asked again. "Oyaji orders us to get back to the ship, yoi. We thought you are missing, took you so long to stroll around." Marco glanced at Sei who refused to meet his eyes.

"Just… Just got lost a bit." And it wasn't even a lie at all.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

"Marco? I thought all are back except for us?" The blacksmith found herself asking, noticing there are no crewmembers on the deck. None at all. Not even Whitebeard himself!

"Dining room?" The phoenix answered a he trailed the direction towards the said room.

They two men let Sei lead her way, making themselves go unnoticed. Just as the girl opened the door to the dining room, both Marco and Ace pushed the blacksmith inside, ignoring the yelp that came out from the sudden force.

The blacksmith landed on the floor with a thud. Her mind started ranting different kind of expletives as she rubbed her back getting herself to stand.

_I swear once I see you two when I turn, Ill both freeze you till the next century!_ Knowing that the two commanders are both fire users.

"What the f—" Sei stopped in mid sentence as the room were bombarded with lights.

Since when did the kitchen became dark anyways?

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEI!"** boomed throughout the ship.

_What?_ Sei looked up only to see the whitebeard pirates all grinning towards her holding their boozes as they greeted her. _How did—._

"Don't underestimate our intelligence unit, Ojou." Vista smiled at her, knowing the exact question running inside her mind.

"i—" Sei stuttered.

"Kid, what are you waiting for? This party is for you." Whitebeard grinned at her, already drinking on his large barrel of beer.

It had been a long time since she celebrated her birthday. It was way back then when her family is still alive. No one cared to know, she decided to let it unknown unless her captain asks. For how many years she was running away from the world government and the navy that she already forgot such trivial thing.

"Whitebeard-san…" She was left speechless. How should she react?

There were too much emotion in her that she didn't know which one to let out first. She felt a gentle push from her back, making her went to Whitebeard's direction.

Whitebeard just patted her head in his usual fatherly manner and gently pushed her at the back of the crowd where the food and gifts lay.

Food and sweets obviously made by Thatch. (his signature were on some foods for her not to know.)

A white kimono with lavender patterns and a hair clip obviously from Izou.

A navigation book from Haruta.

A sword strap came from Vista.

An overall coat came from Jozu.

An object similar to a log pose with a white paper inside was Marco's gift. (Whitebeard's Vivre Card)

Others' gifts were trapped inside the mountain of objects which were pushed at the very corner of the room.

As the pirates were busy ruffling her hair, she noticed that some foods were looking strange. Glancing at the crew, others raised their hands, telling that they tried to help cooking for her but utterly failed at it. The reason why there were still decent foods edible enough is because Thatch chased them out of the kitchen at a good 30 minutes of letting them inside his territory.

"Thank you…" She whispered lowering her head to hide all those brimming emotion in her eyes.

Everybody laughed at this.

"Gurarararararara! What are you sayin kid? You are family. This is given." Was Whitebeard's answer.

Family.

These pirates despite just appearing on their ship welcomed her with open arms. Whitebeard accepted her without hesitation. She even doubts that even though she isn't related with Ace, she would be accepted anyways.

And the party began.

"Ace~~~" Sei called out, looking for the pyro amongst the crowd.

Unknown to the girl, the pyro was hiding behind Marco' back hushing the phoenix to prevent him ratting out his location. Marco smirked at this and glanced at the blacksmith still looking for Ace.

Who would've thought that this is how Sei would act when she is drunk. They should've down this sooner.

Earning a toast from everyone from the ship, Sei was already affected by the alcohol in her system. To other she may seem just in her hyper self, but the somewhat flush on her cheeks would tell you otherwise. To their surprise, the blacksmith came out of nowhere and hugged Ace, latching himself to the shocked pyro like a koala. And the oh-so-mighty Portgas D Ace who was shocked from the sudden change started freaking out.

_They still have long ways to go_. Marco thought to himself.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

Marco glanced at Whitebeard asking for permission. The captain just grinned at the phoenix giving his approval to leave the two be.

In the midst of the partying, some commanders noticed tht Ace and Sei had gone missing. Looking for the two, the group found tehm sleeping near the deck. Ace sleeping peacefully on the girl's lap. Sei, on the pther hand had hi hand atop of Ace's hair as if she was at the middle of strokng it. The commanders grinned at the scene and asked Thatch to take a picture.

The place may not be as romantic as others may see it but, the atmosphere between the two is really different, far away different from the first time the girl boarded their ship. Litle by little they saw Ace's efforts to breach all the walls of the blacksmith's heart making himself known to the girl's presence. He had endured all those times when the girl wasn't looking his way.

He cared for her so much that the girl finally accepted him unknowingly.

Sei may not be able to tell it herself, but they all knew that she is starting to fall for the pyro.

Jozu, put a blanket around the two before they left them and went back to the party. Before Marco left the scene, he once again glanced ta the blacksmith trying to confirm what he thought he just saw.

A silver chain with a red pendant hangs on the girl's neck. Noticeably, the pendant sway's at Ace's direction, which made Marco grin. Inside the pendant is Ace's Vivre Card.

The two may not know it, but the act of giving each other Vivre Cards are usually done by couples inside the Grand Line. Sei's compass was in Ace's possession and now, Ace finally decided to give his Vivre Card in a form of a pendant.

What would the two's reaction be if he revealed this little trivia to them.

Marco smiled at the thought.

* * *

**(~)**

* * *

Yayayayayayayayayayayay~! Im finally done~~

My apologies for not updating sooner, Me just got busy over my normal life and I cannot bring my tablet with me. But thanks to my awesome perseverance that I was able to finish this one on time. Hehehe.

Lemme thank my inspiration which decides to always come out of nowhere whenever I stare to space. This actually made me look like an idiot for grinning too happily at it.

Well tonight is May 16, 2013.. in my place that is…

10:33 in the evening.. and Im sleepy.. already.. haha..

Ive gotta go folks, I still need to wake up at 5:00 am and face stinkin reality mode..

Don't forget our birthday gifts! :D


	8. Nakama or Not?

Yo people! I'm back!

Haha..

Really missed being in this realm~

Usopp: you got yourself addicted to that shichibukai Trafalgar Law.. ¬_¬..

Hira: Teehee~

Usopp: What kind of woman would hook up with that creepy guy!?

Hira: Me? *throws a book at Usopp* stop calling him creepy. He's cool~ *dreamy sigh*

Usopp: Ugh.. there she goes.

Luffy: Shishishi.. You're funny! But ill root for you, Traffy is a funny guy too! *grins*

Hira: *Clasps Luffy's hand* Thank you~

Zoro: Don't mind these idiots here and start reading. *walks away*

Nami: Zoro, you're going on the wrong direction!

Sanji: *lits a cigarette* Ahou Marimo.

Zoro: What was that Shitty Cook?!

Nami; *sigh*

Hira: I own—

Franky: Suuper nothing, oujo-chan.

Hira: *pouts* stingy..

**(~pagebreak~)**

How long has it been since she had been unconscious? Sei asked herself as she tried to make her beaten up limbs to coordinate with her. She had been numbed by the continuous blood loss that started to take its toll on her body. Obviously the captain of the Demon Pirates still wanted her alive. Of course who wouldn't? Her blood is the only thing that could make the weapons which Mendel desires. Once more she had become someone's tool.

_I bear no difference from the weapons I create. _

A tool born for destruction. An enigma that must be erased from this world.

She doesn't blame his captain at all for leaving her. Actually, she as quite relieved that she wouldn't be causing more troubles for the Straw Hats anymore. Although Luffy had accepted her despite knowing her pursuers, deep inside her mind, she is still worrying that she might cause the crews' downfall. They had been so kind to her, treated her like family and she doesn't want to cause them trouble. Not those kind people who accepted her without hesitation.

All what's left to do is to die. She does not wish to be a tool for Mendel's underground transactions. If her death is the only thing that would make that happen, she will accept her fate with wide arms. Yes, she had been wished to live by her family. She is the last surviving member of the Ravensdale. But she knew, she had lived long enough despite being young. Her wish to find a family had been fulfilled ever since she stayed with the Straw Hats. Despite the short time, she is still glad that she met her comrades. That is more than enough for someone like her.

As for Ace…

Sei's eyes went solemn upon remembering the persistent man. The guy is just like his brother, accepted her despite being an enigma. He had been nice with her. He treated her like she is an important person in his life.

"I'm sorry Ace, I cannot give my proper response to your feelings."

_A cursed human like me will never be suited for you. _She ignored the slight disapproval inside her upon wishing Ace to find a girl who would answer his feelings. A woman who deserves such a great guy like Portgas D Ace.

_That is not me Ace. Not a cursed Raven like me. _

Trying to ignore those moments with Ace that started flashing inside her fogged mind, Sei tried to find a way to escape that bloody prison. She refuses to stay there for the rest of her life. She'd rather drown or kill herself with her swords than be one of Mendel's pawn once more. But first she needed to take her shackles off. With the greatest concentration and will power she has, the blacksmith tried to pull her hand off the shackles, ignoring the pain that shot through her body with every move she makes.

Clang!

The shackles fell on the floor.

Sei unceremoniously fell on the floor after losing the force that only helps her on her feet.

_What? _

She stared at the metal shackles that had bound her a few seconds ago. Sei took note of the melted appearance of the metal. Of course she had expected that its be near impossible to escape those metal chains with the little amount of energy left on her body that is why it shocked her to no end that she was able to do so with just a first try. She had actually prepared herself on fighting to death just to get out of that ship.

"H-How…" raspy voice came out her throat.

It was then she remembered that Mendel's men forcibly made her eat something. And the man had been ranting about a devil fruit.

It is indeed a devil's luck.

Erasing the urge to think, Sei began to move slowly and quietly, getting alert as much as she could in her current situation. The shackles falling on the floor made quite a sound and her hope is that she won't be spotted by someone. She held close on the wall for support as she trailed the dark corridor of the prison hall.

_I need to get out of here…_

As she was able to gain distance from her cell, it was then that the lavender-haired blacksmith noticed the lack of guards on the corridor. She knew that the sound of her shackles isn't a whisper, and it is indeed a surprising thing that no one had been checking on her. _They had thought that I lost enough blood to keep me on that cell. _

Well, if they are going to be lax on their security it does a favor for her anyways. She wanted to get out of there no matter what the means she had to use. After all she had no regrets with her life. If I am going to die, then I bear no grudge.

Sei stopped to catch her breath.

_But I won't be dying on such place. _

She wanted to die free and not some kind of animal being kept on a cage.

Sei's ears' perked up as she sensed some noises above the deck. Fearing that Mendel had already noticed her absence, she tried to will her limbs to move faster_. To whatever deities that made Roger the Pirate King, I ask for your help. _

**(~)**

_Straw Hat Pirates…_

After the captain's order to look for their missing comrade, the Straw Hats decided to group themselves to make the information gathering faster. Each of the group carries baby Den Den mushis in case that they found out something. Luffy already disappeared at the Sunny's deck before Nami could strategize their moves which left the other Straw Hats on the ship.

Luffy always comes at the greatest timing—everyone thought. Robin and Chopper went to different weapons shops in the town hopefully searching for their blacksmith. They knew for a fact that Sei loves weapons and she doesn't miss a chance to visit one every time they dock in a town. All they hope is that those shop keepers were able to spot Sei in case she got abducted or something.

"Oh, you mean that girl wearing a cowboy hat together with a topless guy?" An old man asked in confirmation on Robin and Chopper's question.

"Have you seen the girl around here?" Chopper hopefully asked.

"Well, they did come here around in the morning together with that green-haired nii-chan with three swords." The old man smiled upon remembering his customers. "Those two really have eyes for weapons. Indeed, very rare."

"But have you seen them after that?"

The old man shook his head.

**(~)**

"Have you seen someone with violet hair around here?" Sanji and brook were paired up knowing that the cook will just argue with Zoro if they were going to search together.

The shop owner looked surprised. "Nii-chan are you awake? That hair color doesn't exist."

"Tch." Sanji clicked his tongue.

Brook would frown if ever he had muscles. Now he knew why their blacksmith always hid her hair from public view. Not only that it grabs attention but it also creates unnecessary chaos. The skeleton noticed the scared looks on the people around them, particularly from the older people. "Sanji-san."

The cook nodded in agreement. He too can feel the sudden heavy atmosphere. "Thanks old man."

The two glanced at the crowd who were murmuring. No doubt, they are the main topic of their conversation. If this is the reaction of people when the features of Sei just being described, how much were to happen if they saw the girl in real flesh? They both grimaced at the thought, realizing how much pain these reactions might have caused their blacksmith. It was no wonder it took one hell of a time of convincing from Luffy to make the girl join their crew. Yet at the same time it was touching how the girl managed to trust them and tried to save them even though she had been through a rough childhood. Not everyone will just be willing to save strangers especially knowing that they are pirates. Sei tried to lure the world government and the Navy away from them just to help them escape the first time they got into trouble. She didn't even care for the fact that she would be branded as a criminal and she would be immediately imprisoned for just letting the Strawhats Pirates escape. Sei was outnumbered by that time yet, there was a soft smile on her face as she pulled her twin swords from their scabbard.

"_I'll take care of this. Kindly escape immediately from this island." _

"Sanji-san!" Brook's voice snapped the cook out of his little stupor. Staring at the musician's line of vision, Sanji saw a man hiding form a galley. Definitely staring at them. The normal side of his head was telling him that it is just another small fry who were trying to rat them out to the marines probably going after the rewards on their head but the other part of his head tells otherwise. The skeleton seems like he had been feeling the same too. Both of them nodded at each other and sprinted towards the spy's direction who bolted out after noticing that Sanji and Brook is going after him.

Before the pirates were able to catch up with their target, they caught a sound of the man's conversation with someone over the den den mushi he was holding.

"It seems like they are looking for the blacksmith, captain."

With this, the two men perked their ears up and in less than a second the man found himself pinned down by a furious Sanji.

"Where is Sei?" Sanji growled, his grip tightening with every word he spat. Though they haven't confirmed that the 'blacksmith' they are referring to is Sei, his instincts were kicking in. He just knew they found the right target.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The man shouted, trying to free himself from Sanji's grasp.

"Don't fuck with me you piece of shit. I'm not in a very good mood right now. So either you talk or I'm going to make you talk." The cook glared.

_*laugh*_

_Those Strawhats think that they can ruin my business? Hah! They should never underestimate the power of the underground society! They will never see Raven again. As if she can escape me now that I just left her barely alive. _

The man underneath Sanji began to tremble with pure fear. His boss on the phone definitely triggered the man and the skeleton in front of him. The rage that is seen on Sanji's visible eye is enough to threaten even the toughest men in the fleet. Right now he realizes, they have taken the wrong pirates to mess with. Yeah, their boss may be powerful and possesses quite a number of large connections underground, but his instincts are telling him right now that they are going to be screwed.

Big time.

Brook unsheathed his sword and pointed its tip just below the man's neck. The skeleton's posture was high and proud, but if anyone would look closely it is similar scene of a predator ready to kill of its prey. Even the cook himself was surprised at the act, Brook is really a laid back person in any situation and he never seen the gentleman act such way to his enemies except in a full blown fight.

"Talk."

One word is all it took for the man to spill everything to them. The man wasn't scared by the fact that there is an alive and talking skeleton in front of him but even with the lack of muscles and skin, the man could fill the murderous aura seething from the swordsman.

After giving the directions to the ship and its directions, Sanji asked what had been done to their blacksmith. No he isn't the type to be sadistic enough to know the kind of torment the girl had been put to, but it feels like he needs to know. It may hurt them bad, but they deserve to know it. In order to know the type of pain they would give to the group who dared hurt their blacksmith.

They need to return the favor after all.

After dropping the frightened man and leaving him to deal with his trauma, Sanji and Brook wasted to time and immediately ran towards the port. They still got a nakama to save. After that they could kick those guy's asses later as much as they want.

"Hold on there Sei. We are taking you back!"

**(~)**

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE AAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU?!" Luffy's voice echoed almost to the entire town as he called for his blacksmith. The rubber captain neither cared for the looks people were giving him as he catapult himself all over the place. His system started to recognize uneasiness for every minute passing with him not having any information about his blacksmith's whereabouts.

Luffy knew that he had nothing to be panicked about because his brother would definitely be able to find Sei but it seems like his worry at Marineford War is still in his system. There is something nagging inside him that he cannot ignore. The same feeling he had when he saw Ace's Vivre card burning and realizing the true meaning behind it.

His comrade is falling the way his brother did before he saved him.

"SEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Luffy once more called, hoping that he would get an answer. He knew that his comrade is just somewhere near them. He cannot explain it, but some kind of strong pull his directing him towards somewhere. His instincts always saves him, he trust it enough to save his comrade. He cannot fail, he cannot let his crewmate down. "Wait for me SEIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LIKE HELL YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT US!"

"What a pleasant day it is." A gang of people obviously bounty hunters halted in front of Luffy just as his feet touches the ground. Luffy stared at them annoyingly hoping that they would just buzz off. He doesn't need any bounty hunters now trying to get his head at the moment. Luffy proceeded at ignoring their existence as he walked through them. Of course no bounty hunter would be so happy knowing that they were being toyed by their supposed to be prey.

"Damn you Straw Hat! Let's see how that smug attitude of you will disappear once I hand you down to the authorities!" The men started charging towards Luffy hopefully thinking that they could overcome him in numbers.

Instead of being his normal playful self, Luffy sent a glare on his attackers and readied his fist for one powerful strike. "I TOLD YOU I'M BUSY AT THE MOMENT DAMN IT!"

All hell started to break lose.

Luffy didn't know how it happened but as he started beating those pirate hunters down, a surge of energy busted in his body. He felt light and seemed like that the world had slowdown in motion. He could clearly foresee his enemies attack and he was able to dodge them gracefully. He wouldn't believe it himself, but the surprised looks on his opponent's faces were screaming to be true.

He can feel every motion around him, he could hear them clearly, the could see their attacks so well. It was then that he realized that someone was nearby observing him. The rubber captain would've brushed it off if not for something that he heard.

"It is confirmed, Captain. The Raven was part of the StrawHats pirate crew!" At the corner of his eyes Luffy saw a pirate hiding in an alleyway while talking to an evil looking den den mushi. But that is not why it caught his attention. The fact that the man spoke the word 'Raven' pertaining to someone was what bothered him in a way. Luffy may not be the smartest among his crew but he definitely had a knack for important things.

The den den mushi looks amused. "Ho~ that bitch really betrayed me." A sound of something snapping was heard. "Hah. But she won't be seeing those StrawHats again. I'm her captain now. Too bad for StrawHat but he got his hands on other person's property and I am not the type of man who would just give his property away. Especially when it poses as a great investment. Hahahahahaha!"

Unknown to the pirate Luffy was already behind him, hearing every word they are having. He still isn't sure if they are talking about his missing crewmate but his instincts were kicking so hard to punch the man in front of him and hunt down the person he was talking over the phone.

"But C-Captain, Strawhat is looking for her! I-If he finds out…" The man's voice trembled in fear. It had been a rumor that the reason Strawhat Luffy attacked Enies Lobby is to retrieve his crewmate. If the captain is protective over his crew, he wouldn't like to know what would be the reaction of Strawhat Luffy if he were to know that they had abducted one of his crews and is currently under torture. May he have mercy on their poor souls.

Upon hearing of the word 'torture' Luffy decided to let the man know of his presence. "Oi… you know where Sei is?"

The man grunted, annoyed that he was interrupted by someone while he was talking over the phone. Huh? Sei? I don't know anyone—"

"Violet hair, blacksmith." Luffy added hoping that they would be able to recognize the person he was looking for. Well, deep inside of him, he didn't want the man to have connection with his missing crewmate. If he heard it right, Sei might be…right now…

"That cursed bitch?"

Luffy barely contained the growl that came out of his throat, not liking the name call directed towards his crewmate.

The man dismissively waved his hand. "Probably at deaths door. Actually deserving, if not only for her blood he would've been killed instantly by captain." The man let out a laugh.

Luffy eyes were suddenly hidden by the shadow of his straw hat. His body language was too calm and in contrast to the boiling rage inside him. He had let these guys take one of crews away just to be tortured? What the hell are they talking about her blood? He had chosen Sei as one of his crewmembers because he never saw doubt on those violet orbs which he found too interesting.

"Where is she?" Luffy wasn't able to suppress the rage coating his voice. He balled his fist tight enough to make his knuckles white. He wasn't impressed. Not happy at all. To think that all those marks and cracks he saw on his blacksmith's compass were caused by these crew.

They were nakama right?

He couldn't understand why do they need to hurt someone whom you refer as comrade.

The man got annoyed by the demanding tone that was used. "Who the fuck do you think you are… talking… to….?" As soon as he turned, his vision revealed a man with a red vest and blue shorts. No that isn't the thing that caught his attention. It was the strawhat sitting above his head.

"I am asking you. Where is Sei?" Once more Luffy asked his body clearly emitting aura of danger which was obviously felt by the man.

"M-M-Mu-Mug-Mugiwara!"

"Ho~ Mugiwara huh…" The den den mushi suddenly interrupted the two. Mendell who was on the other line had been curious of the person whom his crew had been talking to. It was too much of a coincidence that someone had spotted one of his trusted spies after all.

"Where is Sei?"

An obvious feint of confusion was obvious with Mendell's voice. "Sei? I my greatest apologies but I don't know whom you are talking about Mr. StrawHat Luffy."

"Where is my nakama?" Once more Luffy asked ignoring the man's words.

Medell laughed on the other line, clearly mocking the rubber captain. "'Nakama?' Are you out of your head StrawHat? That woman isn't a human. That woman is only a tool, a tool which if used properly will be more functional~ 'you don't have to flatter her and call her as 'nakama'." Mendel laughed once again.

Tool?

The word seemed struck to his ears. His could feel his blood boiling with rage. How dare he speak of his nakama like that? The man may be Sei's previous captain but he is sure as hell he doesn't deserve her. Not a little.

"Sit where you are right now bastard. Don't move. I'm going there and I'm going to kick your ass!" And Luffy cut the line.

The rubber captain turned to the trembling man in front of him. His eyes never gave up the glare as he collared the whimpering man. "Where is my nakama?" Luffy growled ferociously .

The man flinched and gave his reply stutteringly. "T-The s-s-s-s-s-sea… C-ca…-captain left a f….ew m-m-m-m-minutes a-a-a…ag-g..go…"

He's definitely going to take his blacksmith back!

**(~)**

_**At Ace…**_

The Fire Fist took hurried movements towards the harbor of the town, hoping that the ship is still there. He glanced at the compass he holds in his hands, only to get more anxious as he found that the compass had more scratches and cracks than the last time he glanced at it. He wanted to move faster, faster than he is right now. Faster, so that he can reach the ship in time.

Oh, god he didn't want to think what is probably happening right now. He could clearly feel the glass of the compass forming cracks on his hands. He didn't even mind when he got cut. He didn't even bothered to avoid himself getting cut. It was nothing. He could handle more than that. On the other hand…

_Sei is… right now…_ Ace's body grew more tense.

Every time the pyro looks at the compass in his hands, the ugly feeling of the increasing knots in his stomach bothered his whole being. The once beautiful compass was now beyond recognition, its glass were full of cracks and scratches.

Why was he so worried anyways?

She's just like Nami and Robin—a part of his brother's crew. He had doubts that he would feel the same if those two were in the same situation.

Why the hell is he so different with Sei?

Was it because he had met her before?

No that wasn't it. They just met once and barely made an interaction.

Was it because he proposed to her?

He should've been thankful that the girl brushed it off as a childish promise.

_Damn it! I don't any explanation!_

Ace mentally cursed himself fore thinking such things at a time like this.

Why the hell is he getting bothered? He should just concentrate on saving the girl and bringing her back to her crew. Ace hardened his resolves as he recognized the flag on the nearby ship few kilometers away from the port.

Ace landed gracefully on the railing of the deck which successfully caught the attention of the pirates on look.

He smiled politely. "You've got a minute to release my fiancé and bring her to me unharmed unless you want me to destroy this ship faster than it should be."

Everyone snapped on attention and started getting ready for combat.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Sorry I've got to stop there.. shishishi…

My apologies for updating long on this chapter..

Well you see im kinda stressed out with the real world and it took quite a long time before ive got my plot bunnies back in order.

I decided to put a notebook on my desk and bring out my pencil to write out all the possible ideas I have in mind. Well, I write during lunch break.. haha.. my officemates were actually thinking that in writing on my diary..

Pfffffffttttttttttt… hahahaha… as if I have a diary.

Well, well, going back to the topic… do you have any suggestions on how Ace would kick everyone's ass in that ship? :D

Feel free to suggest..

Finally I was able to overcome this chapter..

The next update will be faster than this one..

Oh by the way.. I'll be attending Best of 2013 event..

Shishishi~

Ill be cosplaying as Portgas D. Ace… See you guys.. ill just be loitering around.. XDD

And I'll be cosplaying as Trafalgar Law on Cosmania 13.. XDDD

Eh? My gender? I'm a girl... haha..


End file.
